Stupid detention
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: AU/AH Headmaster Aizen has taken an interest in a teal haired troublemaker. What happens when detention becomes a little more heated than all expected. M for a reason. Hot desk smex ahead! AiGrim
1. Stupid Detention

(I do not own Bleach, the characters, or anything in that universe)

This was requested by my friend Cora, Cora liked it so I thought what the hell, I'll post it for all of you :) R&R as you like...

Setting: High school

Souske Aizen: Headmaster of Hueco Mundo Academy, 30, not what he seems

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques: Junior at Hueco Mundo Academy, 17, delinquent

Plot bunny: Aizen just can't get his problem student Grimmjow to calm down and fly right. The boy is just too stubborn. He has multiple secrets of his own and they are chasing his day job. What happens when his attempts to break Grimmjow into a good student bring the delinquent into more danger than the bad boy ever expected.

-x- Aizen POV –x-

I groaned inwardly when I saw the dyed teal hair and scowling face of one of my most troublesome students. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. The 17 year old punk-type did everything he could to get kicked out of my school but I refused to allow him the pleasure of knowing he'd driven me insane.

I know the boy was a problem but he did anything more than disruptions and getting into fights. Most of which were started by others. Grimmjow's home life was a mystery to me but bruises told a story. Fights didn't explain it all and nothing explained some of the things I saw in him.

Grimmjow glared at me and I just waved him in.

"What did you do now? Grimmjow?" I asked silkily. He grunted and handed me the referral slip.

"Harribel called me a bastard and I called her a cunt and Tosen-sensei sent me here and gave her lines…" Grimmjow muttered angrily. He plopped down in the visitor chair with a stifled groan.

"So it was mutual hatred?" I asked.

"Yup."

"And Tosen-sensei wants me to punish you worse than she because of the severity of the curse?" I asked reading the referral.

"Seems that way…"

"Are you sorry?" No.

"Not at all."

"I'm not going to expel you, you're going to stay after school in detention with me and we're going to _talk_, for a full _two_ hours," I said and I repressed a smirk as I saw him cringe.

"Aizen-sama…come _on_. I can't be late just cuz you won't expel me. Or wha'ever," Grimmjow whined.

"Oh well, call whoever it is you've so urgently got to see and tell them you're in detention _again_," I said smoothly with a grin at his annoyance. "For the rest of the week." His face froze in anger as he realized it was Monday. He sneered at me and pulled out his cell phone. He started conversing with whoever it was in Spanish. The mysterious transfer student from Spain had come here in the middle of his first year of jr. high school and he'd been a ruckus and a rebel every since he arrived at this K-12 academy. He came from some form of money because he wasn't a scholarship student. But not once had I met a relative or a guardian. None had come to parents' day and if he got hurt he'd always check himself out and leave on his own. I'd heard a man's Spanish voice screaming at him over the phone numerous times but I'd never actually spoken with his guardian saving the few times we had to discuss a suspension.

Grimmjow winced and said something I recognized "Pero ... ¿Qué demonios? No es mi culpa!" 'but….what the hell…it's not my fault' Why was he yelling about that? More yelling. Seems like he has a bea~utiful family life. "Vete a la mierda gilipollas! Desenrosque No me importa lo que haces!" and that meant something around the lines of 'fuck you', 'asshole', and 'I don't care'.

When he finally stopped screaming he sat there with a stony face as more yelling poured through the speaker. I couldn't hear a lot of it but most of it sounded angry and threatening.

"I can't come home till late, get over it," Grimmjow finally said with an air of closing in pure Japanese. He hit the end button and glared at me full on but never said anything.

"The last bell rang while you were having you're Spanish screaming match, go get your books and come back in here. Five minutes or you stay another ten for every minute you're late," I said sternly. He rolled his eyes at me but stood and left.

I sat back down and thought about him and how to punish his behavior without just making him hate me and disrespect me more. There were a few ways but until I got to know his situation better I wouldn't know which route to take. Now, I know well he won't reform over night and he'll still run with other bad kids and he'll still be a little prick but _maybe_ I can get him to lay off somewhat. To actually apply himself fully. He _wasn't_ stupid. His scores from Spain were in the top f his class and now he's dropped down to average in most classes but he's still in the top in mathematics and physical education; which is honestly more than you can hope for in a behavior case like him…the other scores are passing and the math scores surprised his teachers and myself.

So not an idiot. But not a goody-goody in the _least._

I glanced at the clock as he slid back into my office with a huffy expression. His shirt was mussed up and he was a minute late.

"You're a minute late, ten extra minutes," I insisted as he flopped back down.

"Come on teach, it ain't…"he glared at the clock and sighed. "Whatever."

"Why were oyu late?"

"What's it to you?"

"Jeagerjaques-kun," I purred in my sugary teaching voice. "We have two _hours_ of talking a head of us and you will _not_ enjoy it if you fight me at every single turn. Why. Were. You. Late?" He frowned. "And why is your uniform ruined."

"It ain't ruined," he grunted. He never wore the school tie and his shirt was almost always untucked but now it was missing a button and there were clench marks on it.

"You're evading and very badly if I should care to comment," I said passively but with an 'answer for your own damn skin' look.

"Some goddamn prick grabbed me and punched me, I walked _away!_ I acted like a fucking pansy to meet your fucking time limit!" He snarled loudly.

"Are you hurt?" was my simple question to the end of his yelling and cursing. He blinked at me and looked as though I'd grown two extra heads.

"I've had worse…"he muttered after a full minute of shock. I looked him over as his icy blue eyes looked into my face intently as if he could decode me with sheer will power.

"How so?"

"Like you care," The teal haired one grunted.

"Oh I do Grimmjow. I really do care for all of my students," I said silkily. He cut his eyes at me.

"Screw off Aizen-_sama. _And tell me why in teh world I should tell you anything about myself?" Grimmjow sneered.

I waved my hand dismisively. The signs were obvious enough and his defensive demeaor answered enough for me to know what happened without him telling me. He was abused...knocked around at home. And as much I dislike child abuse and the like I could work with it. And I would.

"What do you think will happen? Picking fights, fighting in general, cursing with and in front of teachers, disobedience of school rules?" I asked slickly. He cut his eyes at me.

"I don't care what'll happen, what's it matter?" Grimmjow grunted.

"What do you I'll do?"

-3rd POV-

"What are ya' gonna do?" Grimmjow tested the waters. His headmaster was eyeing him like a piece of meat.

"Stand up." Grimmjow muttered something under his breath but did anyways. Aizen circled around him so he was behind the misbehaver. Grimmjow tensed when he felt hands on his hips. "Close your eyes." The teal haired teen did so not knowing why he was letting this man take charge of him so easily. Maybe it was that silky voice? He didn't know. He panted softly when he felt his headmaster's hands on his belt unclipping it and sliding it from his hips. "You're going to learn a lesson today; do you know what it is?"

"N-no," Grimmjow muttered as he felt a hand go up his shirt and tease his muscles. He winced slightly as Aizen probed the forming bruise from where Yammy had punched him in the gut.

"So sensitive," Aizen's voice ghosted across the shell of his right ear. He shivered and leaned forward to brace his arms on the desk. "Good boy, you don't even have to be told." Grimmjow growled lightly. Aizen pushed Grimmjow's pants and underwear down to his ankles and the teen stepped out of them awkwardly. "Hold still and you'll like it." Grimmjow swallowed and bit down any noise as his nipples were twisted and toyed with. He couldn't help but groan as Aizen tore his shirt off of him the buttons scattering across the office. Aizen bit into the teen's neck and kissed along the collarbone making Grimmjow's legs shake. "Hold still." Aizen repeated swatting the teal haired teen's ass, Grimmjow growled softly but kept as still as he could. Aizen finally grasped the teen's erection and started pumping but after a moment he left it alone leaving the boy blood red and pulsing and painfully hard. Aizen went back to teasing the boy's neck

"Please," Grimmjow whispered biting his lip so as not to groan.

"What was that?"

"PLEASE! Fuck me, wank me, wank yourself. Make me wank you just do something! Saco de mierda," Grimmjow whined loudly. Aizen chuckled at his insult.

"Are you going to behave in class?"

"No."

"Then I should just sit here and wait. I've got no qualms waiting all day," Aizen purred silkily moving away from the boy bowed over his desk. He licked his lips at the sight…it was a beautiful one. But he wanted to imprint a lesson on the teen and he would.

"Fine…I'll fucking be better but I ain't turning into no punk-ass pussy!" Grimmjow growled after a moment of deliberation.

"Good. And you won't curse with your teachers?"

"I won't!"

"And you won't start fights?"

"I'll fight if they make me!"

"I said _start."_

"I won't start anything!"

"Good boy," Aizen said he moved over to Grimmjow again and undid his pants, he stroked his erection and put his fingers to the teen's mouth after seeing the tight entrance. "Suck." Grimmjow took the fingers into his mouth and sucked them in deeply almost deep throating Aizen's hand. Aizen moaned softly against the teen's ear. "Enough." Grimmjow panted as he let the fingers out of his mouth Aizen laid him down so his chest was pressed against the desk and his ass was in the air. "Don't tense and don't scream."

"Hurry up," Grimmjow groaned needily. Aizen chuckled softly and inserted two spit slick fingers Grimmjow grunted and bit into his lip. Aizen twisted the fingers around and waited until the muscles around them loosened.

'He must've been fucked before…he's looser than I expected,' Aizen mused as he inserted two more fingers making the teen gasp 'but not for a while.' He worked the four fingers and then shoved his fist all the way in to his wrist. Grimmjow bit back a scream as tears slipped down his face. It hurt so good…he hated being fisted…hated it with a passion but he loved it when people struck his prostate. He loved being filled. Aized pumped his fist in and out.

"Fuck," Grimmjow groaned, "over…th-there!" He bit down to keep in a scream as his headmaster hit his prostate dead on making his whole world whiten for a moment. "In-in me please…"

"As you wish," Aizen agreed his own need getting to high for him to resist much longer. He yanked his fist out none-to-gently and aligned his cock with the hole. He held Grimmjow's hips with one hand and put his hand around for the boy to bite as he thrust in dry. Grimmjow took the invitation and sunk his teeth in Aizen's wrist deep enough to draw blood as he was taken bareback and dry by the at least eleven inch cock. He moaned as Aizen started thrusting against him in and out over and over. Grimmjow screamed against Aizen's wrist at the painful pleasure. His headmaster was no pencil dick.

"Fu~ck," Grimmjow moaned loudly as Aizen hit his prostate repeatedly. He gripped his dick and soon shot all over his hand and the front of the desk. Aizen moaned at the tightening walls and thrust harder into his knew uke until he himself fell over the ledge of arousal and came, coating his student's walls with his seed.

They lay silently for a moment, panting harshly and recovering from their orgasms. When Aizen pulled out Grimmjow fell to the floor, not caring and unable to support his own weight. Aizen leaned down to him and kissed his lips possessively.

"Mine now, Grimmjow," The headmaster said fastening his belt after tucking himself back in. He draped the boy's shirt over his shoulders proud to see the cum and blood seeping from the teenager.

"Yeah," Grimmjow grunted laying his head against the desk. He could deal with his father later…that was the best fuck of his life.

"Tell your father you're moving out and into the dorms here. I want you where I can make sure no one else is using what is mine," Aizen said seriously. "And you still have a week of detentions…"

Grimmjow glared at him but saw the soft look in the man's eyes and nodded. Understanding the possessive prick was also trying to look out for him. 'So teach put two and two together…' Grimmjow mused. He let his eyes flutter closed and fell asleep against the desk. Too tired and sore to move at the moment, and glad he wasn't going back to his father to stay, and annoyed he was now his teacher's uke. He snorted softly and shook his head. Damn silky voice and stupid detentions.


	2. Only option

Stupid Detention

**Since most of you reader (:D) wanted another chapter and I still had ideas for this, i decided to write out another. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaim to all things other than the plot and the OCs**

**Please forgive any mistaken translations. I used Bing translator. Blame Bing not me! I speak very minimal Spanish!**

-x-

-Later that night-

-x-Grimmjow POV-x-

I groaned as I stepped out of Aizen's car. The soft gray leather of his Obsidian black Aston Martin Rapide had been like heaven on my abused arse. That fancy car owning, school ruling, controlling fucker…he didn't even use a condom...but hell he's a step up form my old man. Maybe I'll get some more good sex outta this and manage to live to graduation.

Hell…my fuck wad of a father was home. I'd hoped to just leave a note or message with one of the maids. But _no_ I had to talk to the ass-wipe and fucking Aizen was gonna come WITH me. The gods hate me! They do!

I walked up to my house's gate and buzzed myself in before walking up the twenty foot long drive. Aizen walking slightly behind me with his 'all-important- powerful aura surrounding us. I flinched when my father came to the door. He wasn't drunk…and frankly I didn't know if that was good thing or a bad thing.

"Oi! Usted poco inútil mierda! ¿Por qué es él aquí? (Hey! You little worthless shit! Why is he here?)" My father screamed at me from the front steps. I trudged up then and he took in my disheveled appearance. "I apologize, this punk all of ways been da worse of brats. Was 'e dun now?" He slurred his horrid Japanese. I held back a wince as he literally kicked me in the knee to get me into the house. Aizen followed us in with a deep inlaid frown on his face.

"Grimmjow's behavioral problems are at a standstill, but I think he'd been much…more _disciplined_ if he were to move into the dorms at Hueco Mundo. There we teachers could keep…a closer eye…on him." Damn if it wasn't that silky voice again. "I am the Headmaster, Aizen Souske."

"Yeh. I'm his father…ya know…Jeagerjaques Ildefonso. An' was dis gonna be costin' me?" my father slurred.

"Che, like you pay my bills," I grunted he smacked the back of my head. I let my eyes slip closed but before another smack could come I was pulled back by Aizen.

"I won't condemn how you discipline your child, but in my presence I will not permit the assault of a child, there are other ways to discipline them," Aizen said silkily. I looked up at him wearily…I didn't want to _know_ all the ways he would discipline me. My father's famous temper was simpering under the surface but he realized it would be easier to not fight Aizen. When not drinking, my old man was pretty sly…not smart but sly enough for his own damn good.

"So yous wants 'im stayin' at dat school o' yers?" the sly jerk asked.

"Yes Jeagerjaques Ildefonso-san, I believe it is best for him and for his behavioral problems," Aizen said, there he goes. Mentioning my 'behavioral problems' again. I suppressed the urge to glare at them both.

Stupid adults. Ruling over me like Gods. Like I'm their play thing. I'm my father's punching bag and Aizen's sex-toy.

"Fine. Get 'im outta me casa, cabo ahora," he demanded, slipping into Spanish as he demanded me out of his 'home'. I grunted and retreated to the stairs to go grab my shit and pack. I heard them talking in deafened voices about whatever. I grabbed my small black steel trunk and started packing uniforms and normal clothes in it. I also put in my laptop, skateboard, iHome, and other mementos. There wasn't much. All of my belongings fit in that small trunk and my school book bag.

I stomped back down the stairs. But halfway down a maid stopped me. Her name was Rosaria and she'd been with our family since I was four. She looked me over then glanced down at my father and Aizen.

"Mr. Grimmjow…you leaving? To the lesser of two evils…si?" She asked softly. I nodded gruffly. "I miss you now and more so later…" She hugged me carefully, unsure if I was further hurt than just the throbbing knot on the back of my head and my ass…not that she knew about that.

"Rosaria…you're the only person I'll miss from this hell on earth, be careful round him," I told her. She nodded and let me go on my way.

I didn't spare my father a parting glance as I stomped out the front door, waiting for Aizen to stop schmoozing with my father and hurry the fuck up.

-x-

"Is that really all you have with you?" Aizen asked dubiously as he loaded my trunk and bag in his car. I shot a fierce glare at him.

"Just 'cause I'm rich don' mean I'm spoilt rotten like somma dem pricks I go t' school with," I seethed. He merely nodded and we got in the car and drove away.

"You're slanging just like him," He pointed out. I scowled.

"I thought my Japanese was pretty FUCKING good, Aizen-_sama_," I snarled.

"Not the nicest thing to say to someone who just saved you from _that_," Aizen pointed out. I twitched and clenched my fists in my pants, I didn't care if he saw how angry I was. "Or do you see this as…the lesser of two evils? Si?"

My eyes widened as I glared pointedly out of the window.

_"¿Es usted? Usted escuchar como un diablo,"_ I snapped bitterly.

-x-Aizen POV-x-

I looked over to him when he accused me of eavesdropping. I noticed the tight fists and tense body form. I bit down on a sigh.

"Where the hell as we goin' anyhow? The school was back _there," _He grouched, a hint of uncertainty in his tone. We had long passed the school and were now in a ritzy neighborhood of town with large Traditional style houses (mansions) in it, my neighborhood actually.

"I noticed that," I returned.

"So where the _hell are we GOIN'_," He demanded flatly. Glaring at me with uncertain eyes.

"My home."

"WHY!"

"You really expect me to leave you at the school with the other borders? I have to set up a room for you, fill out lots of paperwork, and find a roommate who will take you. Until then… you. Are. Staying. With. Me. Understood?" I said in a silky yet stern tone that left absolutely no room for argument. But still he looked defiant. "Where else do you have to go?" That hit him like a slap to the face and he scowled but said nothing as he stared out window.

I pulled up to my house and saw that Gin's car was already there.

"Come on," I told him. He grabbed his stuff and followed. I showed him to a room on the third floor and left him to unpack. "I have a associate to speak with, stay here."

I had to deal with Gin before something happened. Gin never came home this early unless something had happened and I didn't need his problems to mesh with Grimmjow's.

-x-Grimmjow POV-x-

I looked around the room. The whole freaking house was like a frickin' palace. Hell it looked like the pictures of the Hirosaki Castle without the large stone foundation. But a ten foot tall wooden wall was encasing the house and grounds.

My room was on the third floor and it was a normal room with normal walls and doors and carpeting on the floor. It was a huge room. Bigger than my one at his house, it had a white wood sleigh bed and matching bedside table with a white desk lamp and white alarm clock, an empty white wood desk with dark blue rolly chiar, a half-empty white bookshelf and a painted white window seat that was on a west facing bay window that overlooked an actually cool looking lake with a bridge over it. Dark blue hangings were on either side of it to block the view. There was also a white armoire for my clothes.

The walls were painted light blue and the carpet was white, the bedding was white with dark blue pillows and other than that the room was bare.

White, white, white, fucking more white and dark blue…bleak and depressing. Just like my fucking life as of now.

I dropped my stuff and started unpacking.

Somehow I had a feeling I wasn't leaving for a while.

When I was done I got up and decided to find out where the fuck Aizen and that other person he said was here were.

I crept along the hallway listening for them before I reached the doorway leading downstairs to a loft like opening place with voices filtering upstairs. I sat at the top of the stairs and listened.

"Gin…what happened this time?" It was Aizen.

"Nugh…" Apparently that was this Gin dude.

"What did you take?" Aizen's voice was a lot softer than I would've thought. What was that about, he'd had _no_ tolerance for druggies in our school.

"Made…made me take it…nah mah fault," the apparently high man slurred. I crept down carefully, trying not to creak in the near silence of the house.

"Who made you take _what_?" Aizen again.

"Roofie…X…dey wan'ed tah do five pen…said no…dey…dey wouldn't leave me alone," Gin's voice warbled as he spoke.

Roofie? X? Someone drugged _him_? What the hell.

I heard a scrambling sound and retching then I gulped when Aizen said "Jeagerjaques-kun, come here and be useful verses spying on us." I growled but came forward, a pale, silver haired stick of a man was bent over a trash bin and Aizen was holding him up by an arm around the chest. The silver haired guy coughed harshly and Aizen pumped on his chest…I realized what he was up to then. He was trying to get this Gin guy to throw up the drugs.

"Go downstairs take a left in the foyer, go down the hall to the kitchen and bring me a dish towel, some water, and the medical kit that's under the sink." I hesitated. "Go now."

I turned tail and went on my way. This was too weird. I somehow found the damn kitchen. It was fucking white scale too, this time with black mixed in. I grabbed what he wanted and kinda balked at how big the stupid first aid kit was. I spent at least two minutes searching for cups and when I finally found a coffee mug I just grabbed it. Aizen was pissed and I didn't wanna be on the receiving end of it…again. I climbed back up the stairs and nearly threw the kit at his feet and set the cloth and the water next to him on the coffee table in front of them. I knelt next to them and winced as Gin hacked again.

"What happened to him?" I asked quietly.

"I assumed you heard enough to deduce that for yourself," Aizen quipped, then his voice went softer, "Gin open your mouth." The silver haired man shook his head valiantly but Aizen tilted his head back against his shoulder and pressed the cup to his mouth. Gin finally drank the water down after struggling for a bit.

"You can leave now Jeagerjaques-kun, I'll be up to see you momentarily," Aizen insisted. I got up without saying anything and left.

This was so weird. What the hell was I in for now?

-x-

I sat on my new bed and actually did my Algebra II homework. I was halfway down when Aizen knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

"May I come in?"

"Your house ain't it?" I snarked. He opened the door and strode in, appearance composed and his 'teacher' face.

"Your room, as long as you stay here I will respect this one room as your space Grimmjow," Aizen insisted to me.

"What the hell do you want huh? You bring me here, you ignore me while you're dealin' with a drug OD and then you act like nothing happened at all!" I snapped, I was angry and confused and he was such a fucking prick.

"Gin didn't OD as if that was your business in the first place because it isn't. And _you _are here because_ you_ can't be trusted at the school alone and because you are **_mine_ **Grimmjow, I thought I made that clear?" Aizen nearly purred. I winced.

"Well if I'm fucking yours, fucking _prove it_," I returned. He advanced closer towards me and shoved my books of the bed.

"I thought I already had," his voice was deep, velvet-like; dangerous. I held his gaze but had to clench to keep from wincing when he slammed me down on the bed. I bucked up against him. He ripped my shirt off before I could even blink and I let out a shocked groan. "You are mine. I refuse to let anyone else hurt you or touch you the way your father did."

Well that hurt. That's the first time he actually said it point blank.

I snarled and struggled against him. Punching at him with my free arm and twisting to try and get free.

"And you think you are SO MUCH BETTER?" I spat. It's like a damn of anger burst and all conscious thought of saving my ass and holding back went out the window and slashed through that stupid perfect lawn beyond. "YOU THINK YOU ARE SUCH A BETTER OPTION? ROSARIA WAS RIGHT! The _only_ reason I came with you is because even being your fuck doll is better than being _beaten _and _starved _and _whored out_ by MY FATHER! You think you're such a magnanimous _hero_? You are just a child molesting head case! I HATE BOTH OF YOU! I only chose you because at least I might live to see 18 with you!" I screamed and ranted and screamed¸ and I got even angrier when hot tears started cascading down my cheeks but I ignored them and kept on yelling and thrashing. After I was done I fell back against the pillow panting and shaking and _fucking_ crying. He had me pinned down by the biceps and was just looking on indulgently like I was three year old throwing a tantrum.

Finally I just gave up. I laid still and closed my eyes, breaths coming in harsh and the tears had finally stopped.

"Better now?" He asked quietly.

"No," I said in spite of the weight I felt had lifted off my chest. He just 'hned' and pulled me against him. I laid my head against his chest tiredly. There wasn't shit for it now. I was stuck between a rock and a bastard. I didn't want to go back home. I didn't know what the hell I wanted.

I lay against him quietly, for now he was my best option. The only option.

-x-


	3. Fu Ck me

**So a few poeple expressed that they wanted more. And I've been trying to hash out this for a few months, I just recently got some ideas so I thought I'd run with them.**

**I know some of you wanted the 'Gin backstory' and I might do a one-shot at a later time as a spin-off but I doubt it will be in this story.**

**Here you go, hope you all like it! Sorry it took so bloody long!**

**~Ley**

-x-

I almost couldn't believe it when I woke up the next morning. I was in that bed he'd left me in. I had dried tears caked on my cheeks and my head was pounding but I was alone and unsexed as far as I could tell.

Maybe he wasn't a pervert, or at least not _as much_ of a perv.

I looked at my watch before groaning and realizing it was Tuesday and I had school in a fucking hour and I still had to finish my homework in English.

"Wonder how much Uryu-chan will charge me this time for it," I snickered thinking about the pragmatic pale boy I always bribed for homework help.

"Nothin' b'cause cheatin' is bad an' if Souske-sama finds out yer in fer deep shit," a voice cackled from what I just fucking noticed was an open door.

"Heeey, look who's not dead," I quipped but the slender, white haired man from last night just chucked. So this was Conscious Gin. "What happened to you anyway?" I asked boredly while I changed into an un-broken shirt and a not stained pair of pants and boxer-briefs.

"Jus' leave it at don't do drugs an' don't work inna club, Grimmjow-chan," Gin teased me. I looked at him full on and hid my discomfort at seeing the hallow cheeks and dark circles under his thinly slit eyes. I might not know the guy but hell I saw him nearly OD last night! I flicked him off briefly before looking at the tie I should be wearing and deciding against it. "Ya should put tha on, he'll not like it if ya don."

"Yeah, well since when do I give two fucks what he thinks? And since when do you care about some nobody kid you just met?" I snarked, grabbing my books and bag.

"Ya shouldn't mock 'im kid. He cares 'bout ya at least somewha' ya know. Put da tie on or get inna bunch a' trouble," Gin said almost cryptically. I raised a brow at him but he just grinned wider and left with a nonchalant wave.

I couldn't believe it but I grabbed the stupid tie. But I left it in a disheveled resemblance of what it should have looked like on my neck. I walked downstairs quickly, hoping I'd miss Aizen and be able to walk to school, or maybe he'd already left? I didn't know who else lived in this fucking big house but I wanted out of it. That Gin guy didn't seem half bad except for the fact he could pop up anywhere but I didn't want to meet anyone else.

"Where do you think you are going, you malcontent," a stern, cold voice asked from the doorway of the kitchen. I looked over at found a middle-aged black man with long dreads and Ozzie sunglasses. Touen-sensei, you gotta be fucking me!

"School."

"Come here."

I so wanted to tell him to fuck off. I really did. But why was he here?

I grudgingly followed him into the kitchen where I was shoved into a seat at the island and told to eat the miso soup and grilled snapper put in front of me under pain of death. Well it sure sounded like it the way he said it.

I glared at him.

"Not hungry."

"Aizen-sama's orders. Eat it or deal with being late," Tosen instructed me. He turned and left. I glared at his departing back deeply and bit into the fish. It wasn't half bad.

I blinked at the amazing tasting soup, "Tosen cooked this?" I wondered aloud.

"Nope nope, I did," Gin said popping up behind me again. I spewed soup out of my mouth at the surprise.

"Stop doing that!"

"Doin' wha' Grimmjow-chan?" Gin teased. I growled at him before wiping up my mess and standing to do the damn dishes. He swatted my hands. "Keh, we got maids fer that. Go ta' school. I'll tell Souske-sama you ate it all." Gin swatted me out of the kitchen and I took off out the door at a fast pace. I had barely twenty minutes to get to school and I had no idea how far I was from the school.

-x-

So it turns out the school is a manageable three and a half miles from Aizen's house, an hour of walking, nineteen minutes if you're running your ass off like I was. Though the plus side is a found out that I can run a mile in five and a half minutes. So bolting through the almost empty halls, NOT because I was afraid of being late 'cause of fucking Aizen!, I dashed into room Junior class B and slid into my seat just before the tardy bell rang. Not to mention my pulse was through the roof and I was panting under my breath.

"Cutting it close Grimmjow," my friend Starrk yawned at me, I flipped him off before we stood as our first sensei, our Algebra II sensei, Ukitake-sensei came in.

I sighed at the melancholy, this class is one of the few I actually liked and I actually _did_ my homework for and I'd almost missed it. I'd have to leave earlier tomorrow. I wish the bastard would just let me live here. Not that I _like_ this place, it just would be so much damn easier…then again…he probably wouldn't 'cause he couldn't fuck me whenever he wanted.

I winced I noticed I had been called on.

"Hai?" I asked trying not to seem so out of it.

Thankfully, it's Ukitake-sensei and he's _not_ an asshole. "I asked if you could come and put the last ten answers, 22-32, from last night's homework on the board."

I nodded and went to the board to see quiet and kinda awkward Uryu Ishida's neat, loopy, girlish handwriting already had written 1-10 up there and Kurosaki –annoying yet ok friend/dude- Ichigo's chicken scratch had done 12-21. I added my neat but completely guy-like scrawl up there and we were allowed back to our seats after sensei corrected two of Ichigo's answers and me and Uryu got off scot-free.

Haha, I love being good at math!

Fuck! That was _not_ meant to sound that nerdy!

-x-

"Hey, Uryu-chan, wanna help me finish this shit?" I asked plopping down next to the fidgety black-haired pale boy. He looked up at me through suscpicious eyes.

"And why should I help you?" Uryu asked in his curt way. He was tucking into a bento he'd probably made himself. I repressed a growl of my stomach.

I grinned, "Cause you _loooove_ me?" Uryu snorted but took my half-finished paper from me and looked it over.

"Hahaha, funny Grimmjow," Ichigo snorted. I mock punched him in the arm.

"Shut up strawberry," I snarled, he smirked down at me. I nearly jumped outta my chair when a cold wetness touched my neck. "Starrk, what the hell?"

The sleepy brunette just chuckled and sat down beside me and pressed the canned coffee-milk into my hands. I nodded at him and popped the tab. I chugged half before asking, "So am I a genius or what?"

"Or what," Uryu snorted. "But you know that. Just keep doing what you where but stop using c's where s's are supposed to go." I grumbled a thanks and fixed the errors and scratched out the rest.

"So where was you last night?"Starrk asked. Oh shit, I forgot I had planned to go and hang with him and a few of our other friends, Kenpachi –Ichigo's boyfriend- and Ulquiorra –a fifteen year old mute/china doll that could kick your ass as far as I was concerned-.

"Fucking Aizen…" I groaned. I didn't tell Uryu or Ichigo about this, because they didn't hardly know about my father's abuse…well they knew about the hitting and the starving but not about the rest, so I took Starrk off to the side and explained what had happened over the last twenty-four hours. It was fucking amazing that all of that had happened in less than the last twenty-four hours. I could tell Starrk anything though, he's been there since I first moved here, he knew everything about me as much as I hated it, he had a way of worming shit outta me like none of our other friends could.

He let out a low whistle, "fuck man."

"Fuck _me,_ man," I groaned. He patted my back and laughed.

"Hell no…too lazy and too self-preserving to do a fool thing like that," Starrk joked. I punched his shoulder and he slumped onto my shoulder. "Love ya' though."

"Yeah, me as well," I said, as friends, we both knew that. Starrk fell into a light doze before I smacked his back and we went back to our seats where he promptly fell asleep again. Fuck, I swear he's narcoleptic. Lillynette, Starrk's younger, shorter, almost polar opposite, twin sister struck up a conversation about something or another and I contributed a bit as I waited for lunch and then the rest of this stupid day to end.

-x-

-x-3rd POV-x-

Grimmjow made it through the day but had to wave off his friends with the ever common excuse many of them had, detention.

He stomped into Aizen's office dreading it. He hadn't spoken nor seen Aizen since the night before but he didn't have good expectations. He'd yelled at the man, he'd nearly been late for school, he'd gotten a 'D' on his English quiz, he'd forgotten he had science homework so he had had to clean the classroom all by himself which in turn made him late to his detention with Aizen. He was soooo F-U-C-K-E-D.

"Not that that purple freak of a teacher cares, _fuck_," Grimmjow muttered. He stood before Aizen, twenty minutes late, and glared.

"Twenty minutes late. Reason?" Aizen asked in a silky tone. He motioned for Grimmjow to sit. The teen did so grudgingly.

"Talk to Kurotsuchi-sensei," was Grimmjow's only explanation. Aizen cut his eyes.

"Not good enough, tell me."

"I forgot my homework in that damn class, so he made me clean the class and hallway by myself," Grimmjow grunted, looking at his feet. "So punish me all you like, but I have plans tonight with my friends and I _ain't_ sitting here for years just 'cause you're on a power trip with me!"

Aizen stood up and pulled Grimmjow up as well. Aizen sat back in his chair and slung the disgruntled boy over his lap.

"I won't make you count and I won't do this bare ass, you are not a child nor a sub, but if you keep acting like an insolent child I will give you more than twenty. That's how long you were late and I would've only given you ten but then you disrespected me, cursed at me, and gave me an ultimatum. Now stay or I won't let you go out with your friends after the two hours is up," Aizen instructed. Grimmjow was about to protect especially when he realized what was about to happen before he heard 'let you go out with your friends…'. Grimmjow grit his teeth and laid stock still at the first stroke feel straight on one of his sit spots with a loud SMACK!

Left butt cheek nice and centered: SMACK!

Crease of butt: SMACK!

Bottom of right cheek: SMACK!

And the SMACK!'s continued in a different location each time so Grimmjow couldn't predict where the next would land; however, the teen refused to utter even a whimper at the treatment. Aizen paused at ten and said, "I know it hurts. You know it hurts. Yell if you like, you aren't proving anything with silence."

Grimmjow winced as a particularly hard one hit right on his center sit spot but he was stubbornly silent through the rest of the spanks. He shut himself down emotionally on the outside, his face was hardened and his eyes were glued shut.

"Twenty," Aizen said softly. "Done." Grimmjow scrambled to stand up and return to his seat. "You won't be made to sit back down." Grimmjow did so anyways, he hid the wince that wanted to come up. "You are stubborn." Grimmjow snorted at the understatement. "We have an hour and thirty minutes left."

"Yay…" Grimmjow mocked, wondering what happened to the rule about adding ten minutes every one he was late. Maybe the spanks made up for it? 'he is twisted in the head, what do I care?' Grimmjow internalized. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably and suppressed a groan.

"You are allowed to stand, or lay down if you like. I don't want to cause you more pain than the punishment called for. That chair is not comfortable," Aizen pointed out. Grimmjow stayed where he was, he wasn't going to admit he was in pain. He was _not_ going to lose. "There is nothing to prove to me. I already know that spankings hurt, you know it. Now stop being a stubborn brat who is trying to prove something. The only thing your proving is that you are too proud to be comfortable." Grimmjow locked their eyes together before gingerly standing up. "You told me a lot of things last night, and I'd like to talk with you about some of them." Grimmjow flinched at the mere thought.

"What good will it do?"

"I don't want to rape you. Now answer this question: do you or don't you want to have a sexual/even romantical relationship with me? If not the I will never bother you again." Aizen insisted.

Grimmjow was floored. There was _no way in hell_ he had heard that right. "Wh-what?"

"I am giving you the choice, you've obviously never had. I do not condone rape. If you want it as well then I don't consider having sex with you rape. However if you equate it to payment for me taking you out of a horrendous home then you are no better than a whore and I am the one making you that whore. So…yes or no?"

Grimmjow blinked and let out a breathless sigh. He tried to process but he just…couldn't. He had _never_ had a choice like this before, he'd always just had to roll with the punches that life dealt him. He hadn't hated sex with Aizen. He'd actually enjoyed it. He was exasperated and angry when he compared himself to a sex toy, he didn't know at the time that Aizen wasn't going to take advantage of him that way.

"I…" Grimmjow started. Aizen raised a brow. "Why would you want me anyways?" Defensive and evasive.

"I do believe I asked you a question first," Aizen prompted. Grimmjow frowned and ran a hand over his face. "Do you want me to answer first?" Grimmjow nodded. "Because you are unlike anyone I've encountered. Yes I've met troubled people and children before, but you are your way of coping is amazing to me. Your attitude is something that draws me to you; your potential is something that makes me want to help you grow as a student and as a person. Not to mention that you are extremely attractive." Grimmjow flushed slightly at that last bit.

"I wouldn't hate a sexual relationship with you, but you and I have nothing in common at all. I seriously doubt we'd have any chemistry outside of the sack," Grimmjow said frankly.

"Tell me yes or no," Aizen instructed. Grimmjow nearly pouted, he hated having to choose this. It was so much easier to just have to live with what was decided for him, not that he liked that either. Grimmjow was unused to making decisions like these and he didn't like it.

"Yes you fucker," Grimmjow snapped before groaning. Aizen would be pissed about the fucking cussing.

Aizen's eyes flashed. "Come here." Grimmjow backed up. _"Here."_ Aizen said in a death tone. Grimmjow acrimoniously stomped over to the seated headmaster. Aizen pulled the boy in and onto his lap, but this time the teen was straddling Aizen. Grimmjow was surprised and his eyes widened even more as a gentle kiss was pressed on his mouth, he reluctantly slipped into it but bolted up as soon as the rough smack landed on his butt. He stumbled back into the desk and glared at the man. "The kiss was for your answer, the spank was for the swear."

Grimmjow literally bit his tongue. "So what, are you my keeper now? Or do you just get to have sex with me then punish me for breaking whatever rules you decide I broke without telling me first?"

"I told you about the cursing," Aizen pointed out. "And no. You can decide to instigate whatever you like, though I doubt I will go along with most of it, and you have the right to stop me whenever I overreach. However you will have to explain to me why you want to stop. Likewise I will tell you why if I refuse you."

Grimmjow nodded.

"Why don't you sit back down?"

"No way."

"Aw, why?" Aizen was teasing.

"You are _not_ spanking me again," Grimmjow insisted.

"I wasn't going to, actually," Aizen said. "However, if I feel like it I will."

"What happened to telling you to _stop_?" Grimmjow interjected.

"Sexual advances, punishing you is my job as both your headmaster and now your guardian by proxy," Aizen explained. Grimmjow didn't understand what a guardian by proxy was, but he wasn't going to ask Aizen either. He just nodded. "Now come and sit so we can talk about a few more things, you can't be comfortable pressed against my desk."

"You didn't have a problem with it yesterday," Grimmjow muttered. Aizen chose to ignore that comment.

"Sit."

"Imma frickin' dog now?"

"Sit or I spank you for cheek."

Grimmjow cursed inwardly at Aizen and sat gingerly on his lap, trying both not to connect them too much and also not to harm his reddened arse.

Though, Grimmjow had to admit that feeling this kind of contact with someone was comforting, he didn't get it often. Well, unless you count Starrk falling asleep on him. He leaned into the hand that cradled the back of his head.

"What else?" Grimmjow asked.

"There are obviously issues between you and your father, none of which appear to be your fault. I don't want to dredge up bad feelings, but I need to know if you want to press charges on him," Aizen said patting my hair. I didn't like being treated like a cat but I couldn't help but admit it felt good. I just shook my head.

"It's not worth it. I won't do it," Grimmjow insisted.

"You should. Is it because you believe you don't deserve justice?" Aizen baited.

Grimmjow scowled.

"Just shut up," Grimmjow snapped trying to get up, Aizen held him still. "I don't want to have to move again you asshole." Aizen smacked his ass instantly. Grimmjow growled dangerously. Aizen smirked at him but decided not to spank him again; one could only push people so far before it wasn't fun anymore.

"Again?"

"Why the hell do you think I'm here? That man will flee the country if some shit happens, I just wanna ignore him," Grimmjow said grouchily. Aizen let it rest for now.

"Our time is up," Aizen said, "I expect you home no later than 10 pm as it's a school night. And please, if you need money for food, ask for it. I am taking care of you now, and you not eating lunch is not acceptable."

"Who says I _was_ hungry?" Grimmjow rebuked. He didn't want Aizen's fucking money nor did he want to admit he was starving, though his stomach rebelled and growled loudly.

"You do apparently. I don't care if you actually aren't hungry however, I am not your father and I will not starve you. Go out and enjoy yourself, living with me is not a prison sentence. There are rules which you _will_ follow and there are consequences to breaking those rules, but I do not wish to end your life. Go and have your fun, but if you are late you will not enjoy the consequence. And eat something," Aizen said diplomatically, he slipped some money in Grimmjow's pocket and let him up.

Grimmjow nearly ran out of the office, he was scowling deeply and heatedly.

'Damn that bastard, I'm fucking hard! FUCK!'

-x-


	4. Friends

**A new update! And it hardly took me half as long! Sooooo, I hope you like it, I was bore doutta my mind last night and whipped it up for the lot of you!**

**R&R**

**~Ley**

-x-

Grimmjow ran out of the school and straight into Starrk and Lillynette. Starrk took one look at him and pulled him into a hug. The female half of the twins just patted him on the back as the male half left the nearly hyperventilating teen go.

"Calm down," Lillynette said from the sidelines.

"Stuff it pipsqueak," Grimmjow growled, Starrk laughed and Lillynette hissed. Grimmjow pulled in a deep breath before taking off with them, his arm slung over Starrk's shoulders and Lillynette kicking him in the butt then running ahead. This was normalcy for him. As he walked off the grounds Grimmjow looked back and saw Aizen watching him, Grimmjow knew he'd catch hell for it but he flipped the man the bird anyways as the trio met up with their group of friends waiting at the main gate.

Aizen laughed to himself as he saw the boy's parting gesture. He didn't know if he should feel insulted or take it literally and fuck the boy.

He'd have to think on that.

-x-

-x-Grimmjow POV-x-

Spending time with my friends was a good thing. I felt like a loser a bit when I had to explain the stupid detentions and why I suddenly had a curfew, though I didn't tell anyone else the true story. I made up a story about my father kicking me out, which everyone believed, and Aizen making me stay with him until he could sort out me staying at the school. Uryu offered, grudgingly, that I could share his single room.

I gave him and nuggie and he squawked at me, "Let go!"

"Why Uryu-chan, I didn't know you cared?" I teased. He pulled free and scrambled away from me.

"Well forget it," Uryu snapped. Ichigo and Starrk nearly fell over laughed. Lillynette patted Uryu's hair down with a shit-eating grin on her face.

"What the hell's goin' on now?" a dark rumbly voice asked. I looked up to see that the built-like-a-brick-shithouse boyfriend of strawberry had arrived, Kenpachi Zaraki. The six-foot-bazillion guy was brown haired and had scars all over, the most evident one was the one across his left eye, though he'd left his normal black eye patch off seeing how he was still in his school uniform. The menacing view of him was broken when his little sister Yachiru poked her pink-dyed head up from her place on his back. Behind them strolled baldy and eye tattooed Ikkakku Madarame and pretty boy and feathered Yumichika Ayasegawa.

"Nothing Ken," Ichigo said sweeping over to his foot-and-a-half taller boyfriend and smooching him. Yachiru made an 'awwwww' sound and a kissy face.

"Well let's get the hell outta here," Ikkakku grumbled.

"Second," I called out. The lot of us walked away from the gates of hell and down to the local park, to do what? I dunno, not homework or ass kissing as far as I knew.

Once we got there Kenpachi and Ikkakku started sparring with their bokken; don't ask me why they carry them around, I have no idea why they are so kendo obsessed. So naturally Starrk fell asleep on a swing, Yachiru was giggling madly as she chased Lillynette around the jungle gym, and Yumichika and Uryu sat off together talking about god knows what.

"Where's Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked me as we watched Ikkakku get smacked in the head with a wooden sword.

"Dunno genius I was the one in detention for two hours," I returned.

"Ulqui-chan is at the clinic again!" Yachiru called as she sat on top of a huffing Lillynette.

"Wait? My dad's? Why?" Ichigo asked, dumbfounded.

"You _know_ why berry-tan," Kenpachi yelled out as he 'killed' Ikkakku.

Ichigo flustered and frowned at the same time. We all knew why Ulquiorra was absent now, though we didn't want to. Poor kid, I might have had it bad with my old man but his parents make my old man seem like Jesus Christ himself.

To distract ourselves from stupid thoughts Ichigo and I started fighting, not drop-down knock out shit, just basic karate. Nah, we only drop-down knock out with assholes like Yammy and the shit holes he follows around.

Soon Kenpachi and Ikkakku were cat-calling at us and I had Ichigo in a not-so graceful not-exactly karate-style pin when the red-head's foot swung around and smacked me in the face. I screamed but kept him in a hold.

"Shit Grimmjow! You're nose is fucking bleeding!" Ichigo yelled as he wriggled under me.

"Yield!"

"Fucker your nose is probably broken," Ichigo hollered in my ear. We had Yachiru and Lillynette watching now, Yumichika and Uryu were over as well, probably wondering why the hell we were yelling about blood.

"Quit!" I screamed back.

"Fucking fine! I yield," Ichigo grouched. I let him go and tried to stand up, then fell on my ass. I was soon circled around by Starrk, Lillynette, a laughing Yachiru, a howling Kenpachi, a grumpy but slightly worried Ichigo, and the others just stood back waiting. At least I think, my brain was kinda spinning at the moment.

"How many fingers," Starrk asked with no sleep in his voice, damn how bad did it look? He's always yawning and slumping around he looked pretty alert right now, all three of him.

"Seven," I grunted.

"Four," he corrected. He helped me stand up and I shook my head to clear it. "You ok now?" I blinked a few times and everyone's triples and doubles disappeared.

"Sure," I agreed thickly. My head was throbbing now. So was my nose. I felt it and hissed. "Thanks Kurosaki!"

"Well at least it ain't broken…" Ichigo trailed off. I grunted.

"Ok, park's done, let's go eat and get Grimmjow some paper towels," Yumichika interrupted the awkward silence. He handed me a handkerchief. "All that blood is unbecoming. Wipe it up." I grunted again and tilted my head back as I tried to mop up my face.

"Oh here, you're helpless," Lillynette insisted as she snatched the cloth and did it for me. I grimaced and snatched her hand away after a few moments. She sure as hell wasn't gentle.

"Look I ain't dying let's just go get some food," I snapped, someone laughed and we headed out.

-x-

The burger place we hit up for dinner was good enough and by then my nose had stopped bleeding. I was smushed under a dozing Starrk in a booth with half the people we'd started out with. Uryu had taken off back to the school, Lillynette had taken Yachiru home as the elementary schooler had gotten tired, and Ikkakku and Yumichika had disappeared to the bathroom fifteen minutes ago without returning.

"Shit look over there," Ichigo groaned. His head slumped onto the table.

Kenpachi and I glanced over to where he was pointing and I groaned as well. Nnoitra, Szayel, Barrigan(sp?), Yammy, and Harribel were sitting over at the window bar, they hadn't seen us yet but I didn't want shit to do with them.

Of course a strutting Ikkakku and a slightly flushed Yumichika chose that moment to come back and the loud mouth baldy yelled out, "Hey fuckers!"

This got their attention and also led to us getting kicked out of a McDonald's.

Though, I got a sound kick to Yammy's face and it felt pretty damn good. Scruff fighting was fucking fun. I knocked the big lug out with only a split lip to walk away with and sat back and watched as Ikkakku, Ichigo, and Kenpachi took on Nnoitra and Barrigan back to back. Yumichika had Szayel stumbling around after a few quick jabs and a swift drop kick, Szayel fell onto his ass and Yumichika looked damn proud after only taking a punch to the chest. Harribel just sat off to the side sipping a coke, the bitch.

"Damn it," Ichigo flew back into a chair and grabbed his head. Kenpachi roared angrily and everyone but Nnoitra, the idiot who tossed Ichigo in the first place, took a step back. A pissed Kenpachi wasn't a good thing and drawing blood on his boyfriend was a no-no. Karate and Kendo competitions and mucking around with us were the only times Kenpachi didn't flip over it. Nnoitra was gonna _die._ Ichigo jumped up and tried to get back in his fight but Kenpachi did the normal cave-man thing and grunted and shoved a exasperated berry-tan into me. I just slid out from behind him as he crossed his arms. Kenpachi would get an earful about how Ichigo could 'damn well protect himself' later but for now he was enjoying the fight. He cheered as Kenpachi ripped Nnoitra's eye patch off.

"Wha's goin' on?" Starrk slurred as he woke up from where I'd propped him up. He sat up and pulled me down to be his pillow.

"Idiots showed up, let's get outta here before the police get called," I said pulling him off.

He grumbled about not being able to sleep, "We winning the fight?"

"Yup."

"What did you expect? It is not beautiful to lose," Yumichika returned. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You bastard!" Nnoitra yelled out at Kenpachi after the wild man

Ikkakku and Kenpachi refused to back down but they were used to us leaving them to their fighting. Yumichika just sighed and said he'd stay to make sure Ikkakku didn't get arrested.

"Gotta make sure Kenpachi doesn't _actually_ kill the one-eyed freak,"

"See ya," I muttered. I walked off with Starrk half slung over my back.

-x-

Starrk demanded to walk me home; apparently I had a concussion, though I only _felt_ like throwing up.

"What kind of big brother figure would I be if I let you wander home to your sorta lover/our headmaster dizzy and covered in blood stains," Starrk teased. I punched his arm and he smirked. He whistled slightly as we hit Aizen's driveway. I turned to tell him to run now but was cut off.

"The kind that leaves him in my capable hands," Aizen stated from the doorway. I looked up and he frowned at the blood stains on my shirt and face. I hadn't managed to clean up that well at all. Starrk gave me a one-armed hug before bowing out with an overdone flourish then meandering away.

Aizen crooked his fingers and I came inside feeling like a child about to be punished. I toed off my shoes and socks and walked after him, he had me drop my school shit off in my room, and I threw the stupid tie in there too.

He led me to a room I'd never been in before. I was on the third floor as well but on the end of the hallway. He opened one of the double doors and I trouped inside. It was a very elegant looking bedroom decked out in royal purple, white, and black. Obviously it was his. He made me sit on a white chaise lounge and I was suddenly very interested in the white carpeting. He came over with a first aid kit and soon my face was mopped up, a had cooling spray on a few bruises I'd gotten from the fight with Yammy and the ones on my wrists where Ichigo had tried to pin me.

"What did you do?" He asked. I looked away as he knelt in front of me trying to get my eyes. Those purple velvet drapes must lead to a balcony, right? He put a hand on my knee and I flinched. Damn it my ass is gonna get red.

"I didn't bloody my own nose," I returned stiffly.

"Then who did?"

"Just a miss-hit with a friend, we were sparring. You know _practice_," I told him. He stood up and took my chin in hand and made me look at him but I focused on his chin.

"You didn't get into a fight?"

"No."

"So the video of a teal haired teenager on the news fighting with other teenagers in a McDonald's was some other teal haired teenager?" he asked in that tone that I could never quite tell what he meant with it.

"I did, but your rules were I couldn't _start_ a fight. I didn't. I defended myself," I insisted.

"Are you lying? Or did you lie before?" Aizen asked as his grip got a little tighter; I finally looked him in the eye.

"I didn't lie either time, like you'd believe me anyways, but I _was_ sparring with Kurosaki and I _did_ defend myself," I nearly snarled, I hated how powerless I felt right now and I might be a lot of things but I sure as shit wasn't a liar.

He searched my face for a moment before nodding and pulling me up. I sucked in a breath just as my lips were covered with his, my mouth was open and he attacked my tongue with his. I melted against him and kissed him back. I slid my fingers into his hair and pulled myself closer to him. I don't know where this touchy-feely side came from but God the man could kiss. He had one arm around my waist and the other was on my ass.

I turned away to catch my breath and he bit my neck. I moaned loudly as he sucked on my pulse point, damn it he was leaving a hicky.

"First chance to tell me to stop," he told me. I raised a brow at him as I concealed my panting. "You get three chances to tell me to stop. This is number one."

"Go," I huffed out in a husky tone. He grinned like a wolf and pulled me over to the king sized, black wood platform bed and pushed me down onto it. I bounced a bit on the heavenly mattress and he slinked on top of me. He made short work of my shirt and I reached up to try and undo his. He batted my hand away but I kept up. Hell if I wasn't going to see him this time. He smiled and let me undress him. I ran my finger tips over the tanned planes of his chest and he gave a soft sigh of appreciation. I sat up a bit and licked a nipple. He flexed into my tongue and I grinned fiendishly.

"Don't bite what you don't want bitten yourself," he warned. I grinned up at him and nipped ever so slightly at his nipple, loving the half-choked moan. Yeah, I felt like I was at least a participating partner this time, more control. Though, he was definitely still calling the shots. I explored some more to his apparent pleasure before he pushed me back on the bed. I bucked against him as he started undoing my pants. "Second chance."

I blinked up at him with a 'get the hell on with it' look but he held steady, rubbing my crotch as he expected me to make a rational decision.

"Fucking keep going," I hissed, he squeezed my balls tightly for a moment and I bucked at the pleasure. My pants and underwear were soon gone, to where I've no idea. I lay on the bed panting and staring at him through hazy eyes.

He loosened his pants and belt and then spread my legs. I looked away from him and fisted my hands in the sheets as I felt his hands start to need my thighs. It felt like a massage, mmmn.

Well it did until he reached over to get a bottle of lube from his nightstand. I tensed as he took my hand and covered it in lube.

"Third and last chance, stop me now," Aizen offered. I moved my own hand out of his grip and he made to get up. I grabbed his arm with my non-lubed hand and spread my legs wider around him as he settled to kneel between them. I ran my hand down between my legs and shivered as the cool gel hit my balls. I trailed my fingers back at a teasing pace and sucked in a breath. I looked up and met his eyes, they were filled with lust. He rubbed his still underwear covered crotch over mine and I felt how much my little show turned him on. Good. I had something on my side. I held my breath as I slipped a finger inside myself. I wasn't as sore as I thought I'd be after his rough handling the day before. Though my finger fit tightly and I knew I should hurry it up; he didn't look ready to give me twenty minutes to stretch and relax.

I slipped another finger in with a soft hiss and he leaned down to bite and suck on my nipples. I moaned loudly and wriggled under the pleasure pain both from him and from me. I grabbed after the bottle of lube and he handed it to me with a grin. I debated the logic in flipping him off before deciding against it. I added a third fingers and spread them all inside of me. I winced a bit at the painful pulling before twisting them around and thrusting. I hit my prostate after a few tries and that was it, my erection fully formed and I was so turned on the pain didn't matter. I used my other hand to pull him out and lube him up and then slung my legs around his hips, he just tut'ed and put them all the way up over his shoulders. I groaned at the stretch but then moaned loudly as he slammed in balls deep just as I got my fingers out. He smashed our mouths together and I clung to his back with my now free hands.

He started a slow and hard pace that nearly killed me but the strokes hit my prostate every single time. I clawed his back in the pleasure and he bit my neck in either warning to keep in those groans of his. Probably both. I locked my arms together to keep from scratching him again and whined in the back of my throat to get his attention. I bucked my now straining erection against his abs and he smirked at me. He teased my V lines for a bit before finally letting me have relief and stroking my hard on.

My lust and pleasure rose with each thrust and each stroke. I lasted only a little bit longer before biting my lip and cumming all over his hand with a grunt. I felt myself tighten around his prick as he slammed in and out. He groaned lowly before cumming inside of me with a final harsh thrust and a counterintuitive soft kiss to my lips.

I fell asleep lying on his bed, I though mildly as I drifted off that: one; I'm sticky and leaking his fucking gum, two; I'm probably gonna get in trouble for sleeping in his bed, and three; fucking sex was greeeeat.

-x-


	5. Foggy

**So, I have NO IDEA where this plot is going...really and honestly and truely. But as long as ideas keep popping up in my head I'll keep writing them out.**

**Sorry it took so bloody long, but the chapter is a BLOODY LONG ONE, for me anyway.**

**I'd like to point out NOW that Grimmjow is OOC, he's got a little bit of a knock to the head and it makes him a little fuzzy until Aizen clears it up for him.**

**Disclaimer is the same as always. I no own characters or Bleach stuff.**

**Lemon warning**

**-x-**

-x-

I didn't sleep for long. I normally tossed and turned with dreams or nightmares when I slept, but being in the same bed with Aizen made me subconsciously still. I stifled a groan as I woke up from a small nap. My internal clock told me I'd only slept about an hour and a half but that seemed to be enough. I tried to slip out of bed but Aizen's strong arms came around my chest and yanked me closer.

"Let go," I whispered dejectedly. To my complete surprise Aizen actually did. He let out a small snore and turned away from me. I quickly slid out of the fucking giant cloud I had been sleeping on.

My head spun as I stood upright and I remembered the fights I'd been in earlier. I groaned softly and wandered over to the velvet drapes, a cool breeze was tickling them apart. It made me feel better to just lean against the one closed French door and let the air play on my face as the dizziness passed.

I looked out at the stars and sighed. It was calm and peaceful. Although I liked fighting, mainly karate, and I was all about action I can enjoy the peaceful times too. I ain't no deep thinker but the cool wind and twinkling stars made me feel calmer inside.

I don't know how long I stood there but soon my eyes felt fuzzy and I cursed out loud. I cursed again and jumped nearly through the door when an arm wrapped around my waist.

"The hell…" I mumbled, my head spinning.

"You probably have a concussion, come lay down," Aizen's voice invaded my ears and I slumped back against him. It felt like a defeat to let him help me but I wasn't sure I could walk on my own without making an ass of myself.

"I ain't tha' weak," I grumbled, my speech losing some cohesion as I got more annoyed and dizzier.

"You aren't weak, you're sick. Now lay down and tell me your full name," Aizen groused at me but with a hint of that damn 'his Royal Highness' tone.

"Grimmjow Edorado Jeagerjaques Rinker-Liones," I rattled off. I would've laughed at his slightly startled expression but it made my head hurt. "I'm Spanish." That was the only explanation he got. He laid me out on the bed with my back propped up so we were at eye level with each other when he sat next to me.

"Where were you born?"

"Barcelona."

"Where are you currently?"

"…" I barely heard the question. I fought to blink my way back to alertness, the last thing I needed was him telling _me_ about how _I_ felt.

"Where?" His voice was closer to my ear and I shivered at his closeness.

"Hell…"

"Actual location," he snapped, fuck he was getting impatient. Damn it I didn't _feel_ good enough to deal with his stupid punishments.

"Japan, in your bed…n' don't spank me," I muttered. He leaned forward even more and I flinched away. He merely kissed my temple and then I felt his hand around my wrist. I jerked away from his touch and heard him sigh that annoyed sigh of his. I tried to growl but that just made my damn head hurt.

"I am taking your pulse. Now, tell me why your head hurts," he instructed me in a soothing tone like you'd use for a wounded animal, taking my wrist back, but in a gentler touch. I groaned softly.

"Fights…"

"With who?"

"Spar…Kurosaki. Stupid Ikkakku, started the fight with those asses…Yammy hit me…again," I breathed. Damn my head was _pounding_.

I barely heard him mutter, "again?"

"Ngh."

"Sleep now, you remember everything and you aren't running a fever. Also, your pulse is relatively normal. I'm waking you up in two hours to check again," I heard Aizen's voice but it took a while to understand all of this. By the time I had I was curled in a ball and falling asleep. My last conscious thought was '_When the hell did I get so weak…?'_

-x-

I woke up groggily as Aizen popped my cheek. I growled low in my throat and grabbed at his hands, he smacked my hands and told me curtly to sit up.

I cut my eyes as I opened them and sat up. My head felt a hella lot better though so I just blinked up at him blearily.

"Hn?"

"You don't remember throwing up do you?" He asked me with a hint of annoyance. I blinked over at him and realized he was wearing different clothes.

"Sorry?" I asked without conviction. So what if I threw up, he's the fuck who had sex with me when _he_ thought I had a concussion.

"Do you even remember the last four times I woke you up?" Aizen asked with a sigh of disappointment. I cut my eyes at him. _'Why the hell is he disappointed?'_

"No," I nearly snarled.

"Just tell me, full name?" he asked in a more neutral tone.

"Grimmjow Edorado Jeagerjaques Rinker-Liones," I rattled off while pressing the heels of my hands into my eyes.

"Where are you?"

"Yer room, Japan…Karakura…somewhere…I dunno," I mumbled. He caught my chin in his hand again but this time the hold was almost gentle. I looked up in surprise.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah. Had a spar, a fight, and then you fucked me through the mattress," I told him bluntly. He gave a small snort.

"You are staying home today. I don't want you passing out," Aizen told me.

"Wait what time is it?" I asked.

"7 o'clock in the morning," Aizen stated. I moved to get up but he pushed me back down. "Lay here, sleep. I won't be going in today either. So I'll know if you leave this room. The bathroom is through that door," he pointed to one of the sets of French doors, these ones had curtains as well, but they were only a misty transparent purple and obviously didn't go outside.

"I ain't tired," I insisted. Aizen looked at me with a face of pure disbelief, like one you'd give to someone who was so obviously bullshitting you it was laughable.

"You are still staying here."

"I need a shower."

"Lay _down_. You might not remember but, the last time I let you _up_, you threw _up_ all over me," Aizen told me sternly. He pushed at my shoulders and I gave up. Who was I to ignore a free vacation day?

-x-

When I woke up later my head felt worlds better. I looked around the room and it was bright with a midday glow. Rubbing my eyes, I stood up and walked to the room Aizen had so simply referred to as a bathroom.

"A fuckin' day spa," I muttered. I looked around the giant room and felt marble or some other kind of smooth stone under my feet. The floors were shiny white, the walls were the same, a large, single pane window sat facing to the east so the sun was filtering in. A huge, at least three person, clawed foot tub sat under the window, a glass shower stall that was big enough for a crowd sat to one corner, a toilet was in one of those closet things and a double sink was set into a gold littered white marble counter.

I was not impressed _at all_.

But as soon as the Jacuzzi function in the tub started I sure as shit was.

The whole room soon filled with steam and I reached out to look at the scented oils. "Ten out of ten idiots agree I'd never leave this room if I used any of his shit," I mumbled to myself. I laid back into the steamy water and just enjoyed the feel. I barely heard the 'pat tap pat' of his feet as he crossed the room. I tried not to tense as his footsteps got louder. I switched off the Jacuzzi jets.

"You would like the sandalwood and aloe one," Aizen whispered, his voice closer to my ear than I thought it would be. I blinked my eyes open and there he was, hovering not eight inches in front of me. I was surprised that instead of flinching back from him I leaned up and pressed our lips together. I sighed into the feel of a gentle kiss from him; his kisses were so often domineering and rough. I liked our sex hot and rough but I liked soft kisses. He pulled me up and out of the bath and I floundered for a second before just holding on for the ride. He walked me back to his bed and put me down on it. "Feeling better?"

"Mhhmm," I muttered, reaching back out at him. I fisted my hands in his shirt then pulled at him till he came back down to my level. I kissed him again and mumbled, "Why do I want you? Why do I want this?"

"Because I am just too good to let go of?"

I snorted at his attitude.

"Is it so hard for you to think that you are falling for me?" Aizen purred as he petted my sides. I loathed feeling like a cat but I was warm and relaxed from the bath and at ease from the gentle kisses, quite frankly I didn't care at the moment. But somehow the cloud of darkness wormed its way into my brain and I kissed him again. _'Am I really falling for…for…for _him?'

I immediately decided he was just blowing hot air.

Not only hot air figuratively but hot air in my ear. I wriggled and bucked against him.

"Why would I wanna fall for you?" I asked back.

He merely smirked and I frowned. "I meant that as a real question," I retorted. "I don't know _why_ I would want to be with you. You're way older –he snorted in disagreement-, you're my effin teacher, you tell me all the time how I'm doing wrong but I never get to complain about you. I was brought here against my will. Yeah, I have sex with you because I want it but our 'relationship' is on a teetertotter. One moment we're on the sexual-romantic side the next your back to acting like my teacher-father. How can I have a relationship with you when all you want is to control me? How can I trust you?" I babbled. All this while he more or less sat there and listened to me. I was surprised I hadn't been spanked yet.

He lay over top of me and went back to petting my sides. I squirmed as I was lulled by the feeling. 'Damn it! He's…'

"You have a point. And lately I've been trying to find a comfortable median with you," Aizen admitted. "I wouldn't say it is quite to the extremes you are talking about. I also think you think much more expressively about this topic than I do. You think emotionally, I use logic along with my emotio-"

"So you're calling me illogical?" I snapped. He tapped my chest for interrupting him.

"I am saying that we have different views on the same problem. Don't interrupt me," Aizen insisted. He kissed me gently and I melted.

"I…Why do you have to kiss me when I'm trying to think?" I grunted. He raised a brow. "I…damnit, I keep wanting you to be lovey to me and I don't know WHY! I can't think anymore. I want you so badly and I can't explain it to myself. There's at least twenty reasons off the top of my head I can think of to _not_ want to be with you! And why I shouldn't trust you to do any of this, but I can't make myself tell you to stop."

Aizen kept petting me and he kissed me gently again. I whimpered and melted to his touch. He apparently didn't want to answer.

"Why do you worry about reasons we shouldn't be together? Yes I am your teacher, but you are nearly 18. You are old enough to decide who you want to be with. If you don't like how I treat you I expect you to voice it. No I probably won't like it but I will hear you," Aizen told me, all the while torturing me with his petting. "But remember this well, Grimmjow. You agreed to be mine. And you _are_ mine. Understand?" I whimpered as his hands snaked down to my arse.

"Yes, damnit, now kiss me," I insisted. He pulled me up and kissed me deeply. But it wasn't one his normal 'I'm about to fuck your brains out' kisses. It was deep and all consuming but it was still gentle and he was still caressing me. Caress and pet fell on my back and my butt. I shivered and writhed and tried to get him to touch me more. I was confused again but now I was horny as all hell. I still had to sort out the finer points of this 'relationship' I had with him, but I wanted him.

"I am going to make you cum without touching your cock and without having sex with you, understand?" he whispered to me. I shuddered. I closed my eyes tight and started kissing and sucking on his collarbone. He pushed me off his lap and before I knew it he had be handcuffed to the headboard.

"Woah!" I yelped. He pulled back from where he was about to start touching me to look at me inquisitively. "No…no bondage. No way. Take it off." I struggled at the cuffs and he touched my face softly.

"I won't harm you, or fuck you with your hands tied," he placated. I looked at him strangely before deciding that maybe I wasn't_ as_ freaked out by this. He had never truly hurt me before now. And even though he scared me shitless sometimes and I still had to walk a tightrope around him for some God-only-knows reason I trusted him to fucking _play_ with me.

"If you break your promise…I'm out," I warned him. I stared him down and he met my eyes. "I don't like this. And I don't like you being able to do this!" I knew my eyes were on fire but he met me calmly with lust laid deep in those damn brown eyes of his.

"You will like it," he assured me. He kissed me again but I tried to turn away; he smacked my thigh, _hard_. "Lay still and enjoy, but if you turn away from me again I'll leave you here like this." I clenched my eyes shut and nodded. Shit, shit, shit, shit.

What he did to tease me though, was _nothing_ like I thought it would be. He started kissing my neck and rubbing my lower abs like he was kneading pizza dough.

He rubbed me along my spine and kissed my collar bone and I jolted. I never knew I was sensitive on my spine. He bit the hollow of my neck and I keened.

Maybe he could make good on that boast of his. I willed myself under control but I already felt myself going from horny to rock hard with his kisses and touches.

"Ai-Aizen," I murmured, trying to keep my eyes open as he bit and suckled on my left nipple while he toyed with my right one.

He hummed around my nipple and I screamed.

"GOD!"

"I so love to hear that term fall from your lips, though Aizen-sama will do," Aizen snarked. I growled deep in my throat but he went straight back to rubbing and caressing me. I nearly jumped out of my skin when he moved down south, but much farther than I was used to! He was fricking kissing my toes!

"Aaaaahhhh, wha-what are you-?" I nearly screamed bloody murder as he ran his tongue up the underside of my leg, stopping just underneath the curve of my arse. His fingers returned to my nipples while his tongue assaulted my inner thighs, so damn close to the target yet still so far off. I tried to thrash but he just pulled right off and spanked me again. I gasped as an unexpected zing of pleasure hit my cock. "Please. Please. Please. Please. Please." I whispered. The sensations were way too much, I couldn't hold out. I felt him smirk as he kissed my lips and he toyed his fingers just above my straining cock. I came as he bit my lip and gripped my butt hard.

That was one of the hardest orgasms I've ever had.

I lay panting on the bed, my arms were limp but still held taught against the headboard, my legs were numb, my cock was soft, and my body was on fire.

He unlocked the cuffs and pulled my arms down for me. I shuddered as the blood righted itself and rushed back to all the right places. He rubbed my arms for me and held me against his chest. I felt his erection against my thigh and assumed I'd soon be finding pleasure another way, but he had different plans. He just lulled me to sleep and I barely noticed I was until I was already out.

-x-

**See? This worth the wait?**


	6. Under the willow

**Yeah...still no plot ideas, just going with the flow. I hope you all still like it.**

**Some people asked for reasons to why Grimmjow didn't like bondage and I came up with this reason that also played into my sorta kinda plot-like device. **

**DISCLAIM is the same as always**

**No lemons in this chapter, light angst, many parts are OOC but I tried my best to keep them in character while still applying them to the situations!**

**-x-**

-x-

When I woke up I learned I had slept the rest of the day and was _ravenous._

I tried very hard to wrestle out of Aizen's grip, but this time he was awake, and rather happy with his…grr…Grimmjow-pillow. Damn it only Starrk could get away with me as a pillow! I was pulled against his chest, his arms were wrapped around me, and he was reading a book. On. My. Stomach.

"What time is it?" I demanded gruffly.

"Around seven forty-five in the evening," Aizen replied, he raised a brow at me in question.

My stomach filled the resounding silence with a loud 'Grrroooooooooaw'

"Foooooood….." I translated snidely. Aizen laughed but it caught me off guard. It wasn't his harsh 'I'm gonna kill you' laugh, or his condescending 'you are stupid' laugh, or his psycho 'I'm ruler of the universe' laugh. It was just….nice.

"Come on then, dinner is served here at 6 o'clock pm, but I suppose I can make an exception," Aizen told me, he handed me a silvery white yukata and I slipped into it and fasted the black obi tight around my middle.

"Wait…you left?"

"Disappointed?"

"Not in a million years," I growled defensively, but knowing that my tone gave myself away reluctantly. He walked us down to the kitchen and I sat in a daze as I watched him act…housewifely…he went about cooking me steamed rice and sautéed shrimp. It was a simple meal but I scarfed it all down and he simply put a slice of some kind of pie in front of me to finish my appetite off. I looked at him amazed before poking at the pie with distrust.

"I know I'm not the nicest person in the world, but even _I_ wouldn't poison blueberry pie," Aizen said in an incredulous tone. I snorted and wolfed that down as well. I got up and grabbed a glass and some water and sat sipping it as he gracefully ate his piece of pie.

"I still have homework from the day before…tomorrow is…?" I muttered aloud trying to think. I refrained from cursing in favour of trying hard to remember exactly what day it was. Monday, all of this insanity started. Tuesday I got into the fight. Wednesday was…today?

"Yes, today is Wednesday, and I've informed your teachers that your work will be turned in by Friday along with your make-up work from today," Aizen said, I shivered with the feeling he'd read my mind. "And I didn't read your mind." My face froze on a gawk after he said that. "Your face will freeze like that if you are not careful."

"Shut up will you," I growled in return. He grasped my wrist as I tried to leave.

"What do you have in the way of homework?"

I sat there and thought on it. I had an English poem to translate and answer questions on to make up for my 'D' and I also had a take-home math quiz to finish. The math was no problem but I knew without help I'd fail the English assignment just as badly as I had the quiz.

I hated…and I mean _haaaaated_ to ask for his help though.

But I did. I wasn't stupid enough to think I could pass this English class without help and Uryu didn't have a cell phone so I couldn't call him and ask for help. Lillynette was always an option but she'd never let me live it down. At least this wouldn't _add_ insult to injury; Aizen most likely already thought I was stupid. And, he probably did in more ways than one.

He wasn't a prick about it though, and he walked me through the rough syllables of this Robert Frost guy's poem called "The Runaway".

"You can't say it like that, in English that would be backwards," Aizen admonished me. I frowned in confusion trying to make the strange letters make sense. "You can't put the word 'We' in that order like you would in Japanese, in English it doesn't make sense."

"So…it's "We say stopped "Who's colt?" by a mountain pasture"?" I asked, having my try a rough translation.

Aizen shook his head.

"No, that would mean that we are doing to verbs at once. We can't say and stop at the same time. Physically we can but grammatically that is wrong," Aizen explained and showed me the correct way to write it and then made me try and read it.

"Ok, it's "We stopped by a mountain pasture and say "Who's colt?"," I said with confidence.

"Close, but see these letters 't' and 'o'. They said to, not and. To is like the English word also. Do you understand?" He asked. I frowned but nodded.

"Kinda. I…," I stopped talking and simply tried to translate the next lines. I felt like an idiot, that was something we were going to have reviewed today. Words like that. I should've known it to begin with and I wouldn't have to fucking do this in the first place. I noticed I'd transposed the letters 'c' and 's' again and I cursed loudly, "Fuck it! Just damn it all to hell!" I shoved the paper away from myself.

Aizen growled low in his throat and I knew I'd fucked up. But I was so damn frustrated I just growled back at him and snapped my pencil in half trying not to say something more. Aizen cut his eyes at me and yanked me over towards him. His face was pure poison. I'd broken something and I was sure he was going to break me.

Something in me snapped.

All I could think was no. No. No, not again. I won't fall to some crazy madman and his crazy standards and crazy punishments. I struggled out of his grip all the time whispering "No no no no no no no."

I yanked and struggled in his hold until I got free and I bolted.

-x-

-x- Aizen POV –x-

I sat stock still for a moment after he ran away. The look on his face was one of pure terror.

What had I done to set him off? Was it my tone? No I hadn't spoken. My grip? I hadn't hurt him I didn't think. The look in my eyes? Maybe.

I had of course known this would happen eventually, he'd lose this façade that everything his father had done to him hadn't bothered him and something I did would make all the bad memories rush back. I had just hoped it would've been a reason I understood. I know he was afraid of my wrath, many people are. He also seems to not want to trust me yet he does.

I stood up and went after him.

I first look in his room, yet expectedly he was not there. I turned to leave and look farther when I nearly collided with a for once not smirking Gin.

"You know I miss it when you don't smile," I told him trying to get around.

"Don know wha ya did Aizen-sama but he's shaking under the weeping willow…an…" Gin told me. I waited for him to finish. He looked up at me and his eyes were open, the crimson orbs showed sadness. "Remember Aizen-sama…he…he's confused and angry…a lot like I wus. You cain't blame him for bein scared. Just try and coax it outta him before ya get all mad at him." Gin told me before sweeping away to his own room that was down the hall from mine. I watched him go before I walked down to where my teal haired teen was hiding.

'Why is Gin always right about these things?' I asked myself mentally.

-x-

He was shivering as Gin had said and looked to be holding off a panic attack. I approached him gently and slowly, trying to be as unimposing as possible.

"Grimmjow," I called out to him softly. He froze and sniffed loudly as if trying to dry up silent tears. I brushed between the limbs of the willow to get to his secluded little cave near the trunk.

"Go…away…" he murmured bringing his hands up to grip his hair. I knelt next to him and gently touched his arm. He sniffed harder and I bit back a sigh. He was scared of me.

"No."

"Wh-why?" He tried to yell but his voice was hoarse.

"Because I refuse to become the nightmare you escaped," I told him simply. "I want you to be able to explain why your upset without fearing me. Yes I am stern in my rules and I don't take kindly to them being broken. But, I will NOT hurt you like he did."

"You…you yanked me…just like he fuc…." Grimmjow cut himself off and I did sigh. He flinched.

I wrapped an arm around him and he burst, all the pent up anxiety exploded out of him and he started fighting to get free, gasping for breath and kicking at me and trying to scratch at me. I pulled him gently towards my chest and kissed him. His struggles slowed to a stop and he fell against me, his strength zapped from his explosion. I held him close.

"I am sorry I grabbed you Grimmjow. I didn't think it would cause your distress and I wasn't going to hurt you. Turely I wasn't. I was trying to calm you down."

"Liar! You were fucking mad! You were scowling and growling and you…you…you…" he ran out of breath and tried to compose himself. The shaking began again.

"I was angry, angry that you exploded and gave up," I explained.

"You were gonna spank me again," he claimed. I shook my head.

"Maybe, maybe not. I was going to ask you what you were thinking giving up like that and throwing a temper tantrum. I wasn't going to punish you for the curse because I know that English is your worst class and I could see you were truly trying to improve. I was giving you a free pass," I told him, I gently prodded him into looking up at me, his stunning ice blue eyes met my brown ones and I felt myself melt slightly at the fear and panic that ringed them. "I will never beat you as he did. I will never hurt you like he did. I think I've made a miscalculation in treating you like a lover, I think it has confused you when I have to switch between the roles of lover and disciplinarian. You clearly aren't ready or willing to be in a position where both of those things are the same and you seem to have trouble discerning between the both."

"No! You…you…you can't…." Grimmjow yelled at me, he fisted his hands in my shirt and I looked at him with confusion. His eyes still held fear but the panic was now renewed with vigor. What in the world had I said now?

"I cannot what?" I asked, tone a bit sharper than I'd have liked. I petted his head to reassure him I wasn't angry at him. He nuzzled into the hand and buried himself into me.

"You can't leave me dammit! I'm finally comfortable with someone and you can't fucking leave me! No more mind games! No more off and on! I don't fucking LIKE you spanking me or treating me like a fucking child but you can't just STOP! Shit! I…I…I…I can't lose that. Fuck you Aizen! I ca-" I shut him up with a gentle kiss and he melted, all of the tension that had filled his body as he yelled and made demands at me soaked out of him and dispersed away from his protective little bubble inside the willow tree.

"Shhhh, breathe," I whispered against his panting lips as I let the kiss fall. He burrowed even closer to my body and I wrapped my arms tight around him. He was quivering and panting from the exertion of his yelling bought. I understood now. All I had done was trigger some memory. He wasn't afraid of me, he was afraid of his father. He saw me as…some sort of refuge. I hushed him and rocked him gently as he calmed down. "I understand Grimmjow. I don't intend to lose you. Just calm down."

"I…am calm you…" he stopped short and I knew he was trying to keep from cursing even more.

"I gave you a free card, from then until we go back inside you may curse in my presence as much as you like," I said, hoping to give him some sort of release from pressure.

"I didn't…I don't want to fail again…that stupid English crap always gets me and Uryu-chan always tells me that I mix up the stupid letters and I keep doing it anyways I get fucking annoyed with myself. I wasn't giving up!" He rebuked me. I nodded, not quite understanding exactly what he was spewing at me but understanding that it was important to him for me to understand.

"Alright Grimmjow, I have a proposition. Tomorrow you still have a detention, in that detention I will tutor you in English and whatever subject you need help in. I do not want to hear you saying that you are failing, you are a student and I am a teacher. I will teach you and you will learn. And every Thursday from now on if you have a school problem, and you can't get help from your teachers of friends before Thursday, I will help you on that day."

He looked at me queerly for a moment before nodding.

"Now, we need to speak of what your father has done to make you this way," he flinched and frowned, "and regardless of your frowning, we are going to talk about it."

"You…you grabbed me…just like he used to before he took me to the…the den and beat me. He always took me to the den, tied me to the fireplace and then he beat me…and the way you gripped my arm and the way you looked at me…I just…froze ya' know?" He muttered angrily, not looking at me any longer.

"Grimmjow, I swear to you that I will never beat you. People who beat children or anyone for that matter are despicable. Fighting is one thing but one party hurting the other with no retaliation is just wrong. I won't hurt you like that. I am far above such barbaric tactics," I swore to him. He looked up at me and nodded.

"I don't know why I trust you; though damn me if I know why but I do," he told me, he rested his head on my chest and I ran my fingers through his oddly coloured hair. We sat in silence for a moment before I asked him something off the wall.

"Why did you dye your hair blue?"

He shrugged, "My mother's hair was my hair colour, light light blonde. But with my skin it looked weird…so in the fifth grade my older brother dyed it as a prank and I just liked it enough to keep it that way."

"Older brother?"

"Yeah…his name's Di-Roy," he grumbled, this was the first I'd heard of his brother. "He's seven years older than me, so he was almost done with high school when we moved here. He graduated early in Spain and stayed there for college."

"Do you miss him?" I asked curiously. He snorted.

"Duh. Wouldn't you?" he asked me dubiously.

"I suppose I would," I told him. I had no siblings so I didn't understand the attachment. I lifted him up in my arms and he flailed a bit before lopping his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. "Let's go inside."

**-x-**

**Happy Thanksgiving (late I know)**

**~Ley**


	7. Tell me

**Here it is again! Just so you all know I am terribly sorry for taking so damn bloody long. I really am. I have no idea WHY but my brain is FRIED. I can't write hardly anything right now...my mind is all jumbled and getting anything half decent has been a fight.**

**So sorry again.**

**Warnings: OOC moments (tried to keep them as best I could while still evolving the emotions and relationship) and of course, cursing.**

**Disclaim: I don't own them...now do I? If I did Bleach's big-boobed ones wouldn't be for the male characters and the men would never wear shirts. hehehehehehe...(thinks to self...or pants)**

-x-

-x-Grimmjow POV-x-

I freaking blushed as I was carried like a child back into the kitchen and made to finish my work. I kept myself quiet this time, only asking monotonously for help and mostly using gestures.

I was so embarrassed, I CANNOT BELIEVE I cried like a baby in front of him! And I admitted so much stuff to him! The Gods must be punishing me for something. I mean I haven't felt _that_ vulnerable or exposed since…well since a while ago.

Once I was finished he tried to pick me up again but I went dead weight and tried to melt into the chair. Aizen tut'ed at me.

"Let me lift you or I'll do it anyway and punish you for it," he teased me. I glared at him.

"I ain't a child."

"No, you are not, but you are mine and I care for what is mine," Aizen cut over in a silk-like tone.

"I can walk on my own, I don't want…." I cut myself off at his strange look.

"You find it offensive that I like carrying you?" Aizen demanded in a tone as smooth as moonshine.

"I find it embarrassing!" I snapped, I flinched afterward, expecting his anger. He sighed and I clenched my eyes. I heard him come closer to me and I froze stock still and stopped breathing as he rested a palm on my cheek.

"Grimmjow, you needn't fear every single time you answer me, I asked you a question, if you had responded with cheek or with cursing I would have reprimanded that. You simply answered, in your own energetic way, but just an answer," Aizen said gently, as if I were a cornered animal…though to him…I guess I was. "I like holding you and carrying you, it gives me the dominant role I enjoy in relationships. Caring for my partner is something I take the utmost pleasure in."

I blinked at him as I tried to process what he said. Man he was weird sometimes. "Dominant? And carrying me? Do you _have to_?"

"I do," Aizen returned with a minx grin. I frowned. "Dominant because I generally participate in a relationship much different from ours, one I am certain you are not ready for."

I flushed hotly and growled.

"That is not an insult to you; most full grown _adults_ are incapable of handling a BDSM relationship. You are still but a young adult and are still in school, you cannot be expected to be ready for such a step, nor with your background do I think you could ever _fully trust me_ on the level required for such an undertaking," he explained. It took me twice as long to understand what he was saying before I blushed bright red and looked at his chin versus his eyes. "See?"

"Shut up," I insisted, I stood and left the room quickly. If there was one word I never wanted to hear again….

He ran right after me and caught me this time, as I was halfway up the third flight of stairs. "Get off."

"Tell me why you ran."

"Get away from me…" I gasped trying to yank my arm away.

"Grimmjow, explain it to me…I cannot help you or avoid this again if you don't talk with me," he insisted, it was funny, he seemed actually concerned. I led him to my room and thrust myself inside and away from his grip. "Invite me in?"

"What are you, a vampire?" I snapped back. He laughed.

"No, I made you a promise and I won't break it. This room is yours and your safe place and I will not enter it without your permission," Aizen insisted to me. I collapsed face down on my bed and waved him in with very restrained fervor.

He crossed the threshold and I knew there was no going back, even more of my biggest secrets in my life would come out and I would be vulnerable to this man once again.

I felt him more than heard him sit down next to me, I shivered as he ran a hand up my spine. I flinched. To my utmost surprise he stopped.

"You are such an enigma," Aizen told me.

"What are you talkin' about now?"

"You clearly have no desire to be anywhere near me. Yet, when I offered you an out you simply allowed me in, for just one example," Aizen said with a thoughtful face. I made a face at him.

"So? That don't make me weird," I retorted, though…it kinda did, didn't it? Graaaaah! I am not agreeing with him. I don't even _know_ why I let him in. And that's another thing, that idea is _such_ a mind fuck me LETTING HIM IN! Fuck it all.

"I believe I said enigma, but that is not the reason I am here tonight. I would _like_ to know why you reacted so badly in the kitchen," Aizen told me. He was petting my spine again and with more pressure this time. I fought against melting into the touch, it didn't hurt but I knew I couldn't fall to something like this again. I would sooner beat my own ass.

"Look, I ain't your boyfriend? Am I?" I asked roughly.

He raised a brow.

"I do not know, Grimmjow, how would you classify us?"

"Fucked up?"

I expected the swat to the ass but, for some reason, it hurt a little more.

"Well we aren't a picture for 'Gay Monthly' now are we?" I snarked. "I don't know, ok? How do you explain us? You're my headmaster, your…I don't even know how much older you are, I-I'm not exactly from normal circumstances or a happy home, now am I?"

"But we _are together_, and that means we must deal with problems like what happened in the kitchen," Aizen told me seriously, not a drop of sarcasm or playfulness in his tone.

I looked up at him and stared. "I don't _want_ to talk about it…it's…"

"It's…?" he coached, he pulled me into a sitting position and I leaned back on my hands, looking away from him.

"It's painful…" I muttered grudgingly.

"Tell me…please," Aizen said softly, gently. I balked a moment at him actually using the word please. I looked up and met his eyes. Why would I want to tell him? It's not fair…I swore I'd never tell anyone.

"I don't want to."

"You need to."

I flopped back down on the bed. "I trusted someone…a lot…_that_ way, well almost that way…it was heading there. I thought…nevermind what I thought. You don't know me Aizen Souske! You can't ever know what I went through because of that…that…" I started shivering and I shut up. I couldn't get myself to day the damn letters! Goddamn me! I couldn't speak plain Japanese because of that bastard who I'll never even see again!

Aizen touched my shoulder and I lost it, I shoved at him and caught whimper after whimper in my throat. I wouldn't talk about it, about him.

"Grimmjow, shh, calm down. You shouldn't have two panic attacks in one night. Breathe and tell me," Aizen instructed. I slapped out at him and caught his arm.

"Leave me alone!"

"NO!" He finally roared at me. I shrunk back from his anger and ducked my head, waiting to be hit or beat. Then I felt control again, I jerked my chin up and glared at his anger. I refused to hide from this again. He spoke again, in a calmer tone, "You may not want to tell me the details but I refuse to let you sit in here and whiter away from panic attacks and fits of rage."

"I will not," I managed. He held out a hand and I looked back up at him, "What?"

"Instead of pushing _everyone_ out, let a few people in," He offered.

"I let in people…"

"Starrk does not count."

"Fuck that…" but I took his hand while looking up at him skeptically, wondering if he would spank me for cursing. He didn't. He pulled me against his chest and I let out a breath I didn't notice I was holding.

"I will make you trust me. I will earn it from you," Aizen insisted, his voice having no doubt. I faltered in my resolve. Damn me for doing it.

"Trouble is…I already do…" I muttered. I leaned up and kissed him chastely. He returned it and I felt my world even out just a bit.

-x-

**R&R even though I'm a bad authoress who is jumbled in the brain...**


	8. Decisions and reactions

**So...yeah...I'm a horrible person. Almost two months inbetween updates! (not to mention my readers in other fandoms must be ready to hang me, draw and quarter me, and/or burn me at the steak!) **

**I do have a sorta excuse. There's this woman whose name I won't post, who is my English Honors 3 teacher...**

**She is evil. Pure Evil. Lovely woman, EVIL TEACHER!**

**20 pages of homework! Book reports! Rediculous ammounts of insanity. Two back and front worksheets and an 8 pg senior project which isn't supposed to be due till tomorrow! (I wrote nine, hehe ;P)**

**But...I fear I am to blame completely for this. I love you all for hopefully not wanting to kill me like my other readers in other fandoms (who have every right to be). **

**Here's this chapter. No M rated stuff other than language.**

-x-

The next day Aizen drove me to school. I grumbled that I could walk but he insisted that I was his and nothing of his would be walking in this weather.

It _was_ raining cats and dogs but fucking still!

"I ain't a possession!" I yelled at him after he said it the second time.

"Stop yelling in the car," Aizen insisted calmly.

"Well stop saying I'm yer frickin' property!" I returned hotly. He pulled into the teachers' parking lot with ease. His spot was, of course, the best.

Aizen turned to me and said very seriously, "No. You are not my property, but you are mine in a romantic and physical sense. And I refuse to allow you to be stubborn and catch the flu."

I grumbled at him, satisfied with not being his property but dissatisfied with the level of serious concern he just showed. His caring for me was still weird in my book.

"Whatever, I gotta get to class," I muttered. I grabbed my bag but before I could unlock the door he caught my chin and turned me to face him.

"You still owe me detention today, two hours," Aizen told me simply. I nodded. He leaned in to kiss me but I jerked my head away. He frowned, "Grimmjow." His voice was full of warning. I sighed and looked around to see if any students had shown up yet. He chuckled at my hesitance. "Since when do you care about other's opinions of you?"

I shrugged and kissed him quickly before bolting out of the car and into the school.

-x-

Starrk kinda attacked me when I walked into the room. He showed about as much energy as I've seen from him when he wasn't fighting as he jumped on top of me from his desk. I stumbled after his full weight hit my knees.

"Nice to see you too Starrk," I grunted. I righted us.

"I was so fuckin' worried about you!" He exclaimed. "You skip all of Wednesday and don't answer your phone."

I sighed, I'd forgotten about the little device next to my bed until it hand buzzed my alarm this morning.

"I was sick…stupid Yammy gave me a concussion," I told him. He looked me over critically. "I'm fine Starrk."

"If you're sure," Starrk rumbled, his calm and slow demeanor returning now that he was sure I was ok. I swear the man had an on/off switch somewhere.

"Hey, where'd you crawl off to and die yesterday?" Uryu asked with fake snark in his voice.

"Fuckin' Aizen's with a concussion. _Thanks_ Kurosaki," I teased the strawberry haired boy. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"You're ok though?" He asked quietly after I sat down. I nodded.

-x-

School passed slowly for me; my teachers were astounded that I'd made up all my missing work. But by lunch time I was fed up with all the stares and whispers from the teachers. I hid with Starrk on the roof.

"So what's been going on with you Grimm?" Starrk asked me. He leaned against the chain-link fence surrounding the top of the school that we had access to. Hah, like anyone was stupid enough to jump off this fucking building.

"It's crazy man," I sighed sitting down at his feet and looking over the school's grounds. "I don't even know how I feel anymore…I'm so confused."

"Well, tell me about it?" Starrk offered. I glanced up at him at the same time he glanced down at me.

"It…I…" I sighed. "I don't know. I feel like I like him, like he makes me feel things I've never felt before, but at the same time there's so many reasons why I shouldn't like him! Why I should hate him! He wants to control my life, but at the same time he acts like he cares about my opinions and my choices. He said I have freedoms, and I guess that in a way I do. He's definitely better than _him_. But last night, Gods! He got so much secret stuff outta me and I didn't hardly realize I was telling him! I was almost as easy as talking to you." Starrk growled. "I said _almost_. He got me to tell him things, like the relationship from before…I didn't tell him who. And He actually acted like he cared. He was talking about how he's this big Dom, he wants to take care of me like a Sub but he knows I ain't. He knows he can't push that kinda stuff. But he wants to push me to be better. He wants to earn my trust, he says. But the fuckin' thing is that I already do! I trust him more than anyone I've ever been with sexually. He's so different than everyone else. He…I think I'm falling for him Starrk, I'm scared. I know he won't hurt me like the others…but I'm afraid to be with him completely! He's my teacher! He's so much older than me! I-I…"

Starrk pulled Grimmjow into a crushing, platonic hug. He petted me head and calmed me down; I hadn't noticed I was hyperventilating.

"Grimmjow, you are allowed to be happy. You are allowed to be with who you want. You are allowed to trust more people in this world than me," Starrk told me. Somehow his words freed me. The words told me what I subconsciously needed to hear. I was rough, tough, and abrasive. I didn't let anyone inside my walls. I somehow needed permission to feel this way. Starrk validated what my heart wanted and silenced the doubts in my brain. "Aizen isn't the most proper person in the world for you. But ever since you've been living with him you've been happier, you've been confused but not angry or scared to go home. Only you can know if the relationship will become what he wants, or if you are ready for that. But I know somewhere in my gut, this man won't hurt you. Not the way you might think he would. He's not that kind of man."

I nodded. I let Starrk's words wash over me.

They made more sense than anything else had this week.

-x-

When I walked into detention that afternoon I did something I never thought I would do again. I walked over, kissed him senseless, then sat in the chair and looked at the floor.

I was being submissive to him. Not in the way he wanted but the way I was ready for. I would accept his advances and his wills to the point I was comfortable with. If he crossed my comfort zone, I would stand my ground.

"Well, good afternoon to you too," Aizen chortled. I didn't respond. I heard him stand up from his chair. I felt his stare breaking down my barriers more than I saw it. When his hand touched the top of my head gently I nearly flew out of my seat with a flinch. I caught myself and stopped before the flinch grew above a small twitch. He noticed though. He always does. "What is going on in the pretty head of yours? Will you tell the inner workings of your mind to me? Hmm, Grimmjow? What is it?"

He cupped my left cheek gently and raised my head up to look at him.

"What has happened?"

"Nuthin'."

"Liar." His voice was teasing but I knew that there was a threat of spanking if I didn't answer him truthfully soon.

"I've been thinking," I grunted. He tapped a finger on my chin. "About me and you…" I explained further. He nodded for me to continue. "I want to be with you. I trust you…enough to be-be…damn it I sound stupid!"

"Five spankings for the curse, and now you do not. Your feelings are not something that can be stupid to me," Aizen told me frankly. I pouted at the spankings.

"I trust you enough to be falling for you, jerk. I want to be in a real relationship with you. But, I've never had a real or healthy relationship…so I don't know how. And you're like fifteen years older than me…"

"I'm actually only thirteen years older than you, but that's a moot point," Aizen interject. I glared at him and he hand signaled for me to continue.

"It just doesn't seem like we can be a normal relationship…but I like being…being with you," I finally spit out. "I'm falling in love with you despite what how much my survival instinct and my brain tells me I should not do it!" I looked up at him with an expression that I knew showed all of my vulnerable-ness. I couldn't hide it right now.

He did the right thing, though. He picked me up like you would a child and kissed me so deeply I lost sense of up and down. He didn't use my openness against me. He held me close and I fisted the back of his shirt so tight my knuckles turned white.

-x-

**I hereby disclaim all of the above other than the plot. The plot is mine.**


	9. The Finale

**AN: OK! Such a long wait but it's NOT ALL my fault. My Dell's screen broke (death to Dell kind!) and it took a month for me to get a new comp and my precious files(yay!) back.**

**I actually CANNOT BELIEVE THIS...but it's done...DON'T KILL ME!**

**As I sat on my bed typing out the latest chapter, I got to the end of the chapter then...I just realized...this was where it was ending.**

**I warned there was no plot, but I believe that this chapter culminates the story nicely. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**I THANK EVERYONE WHO READ! And I SUPER DUPER THANK EVERY REVIEWER! Thank you all for your patience, understanding, dealing with MOI, and my horrible typos! Thank you for enjoying it.**

**As for a sequel, I've NO IDEA if I will write one or not. This Whole kit and kaboodul was me flying by the seat of my pants. I never had a concrete plan. And other than MAYBE writing a backstory for Gin, I've no idea if this universe will ever be written about by me again. But I'm not saying no, just saying I'm not sure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them...only thing I own is the kinda plot thingy.**

**Warnings: OOC! Warning you now that the ending is a bit goopy, and so are they. Of course language (Grim just can't learn, even with the spankin's ;D)**

**THANK YOU AGAIN! SO GLAD THIS TURNED OUT AS WELL AS IT DID! Enough of me blathering on...**

-x- Grimmjow POV still -x-

True to his word, he tutored me in English that afternoon for the two hours. Aaaaaand I got spanked over his lap like a child. Yeah, awesome, huh? Sarcasm intended. I was still unsure of how this would all translate into our 'relationship'. He was a mentor, a lover, and a guardian. Is that what I was 'sposed to want in a boyfriend?

Gaaaah! That word still sounds so odd in relation to him!

Each one of the spankings was in some completely random place, and very heavy handed. The second one nearly shot me outta his lap, because it smacked at my balls. I slammed my legs together after that and held on for the ride. I must've been spacing, mind you I was thinking about all of this while he was spanking me. The reason behind that is simple, self preservation. To prevent myself from crying screaming, or getting horny I spaced out.

Apparently he didn't like that, I think it kinda freaked him out cause he flipped me around and cradled me against his chest. He still didn't make me count or slap my bare ass. So I just nuzzled his chest and kept thinking.

Would he take me on dates, like Kenpachi does for Ichigo? Would he give me stuff and pay me compliments all the time like Ikkakku did for Yumichika?

"Oi…Grimmjow…oi," I vaguely heard Aizen calling for me. I slipped closer to him and pillowed my head on my new, slightly loud cushion. His hand started petting my hair. "Wake up. Come back to the surface…"

"I been here…" I told him gruffly, whispering into his shirt.

"Ara ara, and here I thought you'd drifted off into your own su-"

"Don't finish that word," I cut his teasing off harshly, turning my face away from him and glaring at the floor. He sighed almost nonverbally and continued petting my hair.

"Will you trust me not to hurt you like that? Can you?" he asked aloud, as if he wasn't even speaking to me. For all his voice told, he could've been talking to my school bag.

"I do…but that's….a tall order…and it…you…" I muttered grudgingly. "Will you just let me go the way I'm comfortable? Ahn? You don't _have_ to press _every_ button you see!" I snapped at him. He looked down at me curiously and I met his gaze hotly. "I agreed to a relationship…but not that kinda thing! I shouldn't even let you spank me! That's like…"

"Abuse?"

I grimaced at the very word. "Shut up."

"You have to learn to even say the word, Grimmjow. It's not healthy to bury everything inside yourself," he preached at me.

"Oh just leave it alone, please? There, I said please. Just leave it alone…I'm not ready to talk about that! Not anymore than I have," I told him hotly slightly begging. I wouldn't outright beg…I wasn't that scared, I'd fight tooth and nail before I did that.

He nodded once. "Look here, I did not want to open up a bad topic. I actually wanted to ask you out, if you would go with me?"

I blinked stupidly for a moment; he finally snapped his fingers in front of my eyes to gain my attention.

"H-Hai…" I said softly. He smiled one of those rare, true smiles and kissed me quickly. "So…are we actually gonna date?"

"Yes," he agreed as if I had a few less IQ points than I actually did. My brow twitched.

"Like you're gonna take me on dates…and do lovey dovey stuff like Ikkakku does for Yumichika and Kenpachi does for Kurosaki?" I asked, still in amazement, ignoring the slight on my intelligence. He sighed and I snorted. "You sigh a lot…old man."

He quickly swatted my ass three times in quick succession.

"You make me sigh…sometimes in a good way but mostly out of irritation or disbelief," Aizen countered.

"Well excuse me for being so much of an _irritation_," I snarked with a wolfish grin. He smirked right back.

"What do you like to eat?" Aizen asked suddenly. I blinked at him for a moment before I remembered that he _had_ asked me out.

"Japanese is fine...I don't know much about cuisine that isn't Spanish or Japanese...or in a wrapper from Mcy'D's," I said honestly.

he just nodded as if he had assumed as much, but I didn't feel insulted by that nod...he could be decently nice when he tried.

-x-

We ended up in a quiet little place that he apparently _owned_! Jeez, just how rich _is_ Aizen? Err...Souske...should I call him that?

Whatever...

It served authentic Spanish cuisine and I...kinda fan-boyed over it when I realized it wasn't just some cheap chain restaurant like Taco Bell. I hadn't had _good_ Spanish food in a long time. Rosaria tried to cook for me sometimes, and she taught me what little I knew, but _he_ wouldn't ever let her, or me, cook while he was there. So, we could only cook when he was gone on trips, which didn't come often enough.

"This is come of the best Paella I've had in...years," I told him honestly. The Paella was made in the traditional Valencian way, but it had definite tastes of Catalan that were hard to miss. It had fresh prawns in it and everything. Even eating it on a Thursday...it was like being back home...almost.

"I'm surprised that you maids didn't make it, most of them seemed rather Spanish," Aizen inquired as he ate some of the best smelling Frito Mallorquin.

I just shrugged. "They didn't cook much...not for me anyway." Aizen nodded and left it there.

"What was your favorite thing about Spain?" Aizen asked me, trying to change the topic, surprisingly aware and accepting of my diversion.

"My family. My father's...well he's always been an ass, but Di-Roy and my mother...they were great," I explained with happiness at the memories, before my life sucked. I wasn't sad about that time in my life, I missed it, but I wouldn't stain those memories with the dark stain of my life now. I just shook my head and asked, "So you own this place? What's the name again?"

Aizen looked at me like he expected less surprise in my tone. But seriously? How was I 'sposed to know he was that rich?

He smiled and said, "It's called Pasión. And I own this place, two clubs and the school, before you ask."

"Wow...you're like...uber rich," I snorted. he just smirked at me.

"That makes me your sugar daddy," he teased. I flushed hotly and growled at him in Spanish. I had slowly learned that if he couldn't understand me, then I couldn't get in trouble. "Ah, ah. Be nice."

I snorted again, "Like you know what I said, _papi_." I could tease right back, but...I got burned by that one.

"I like the sound of that, _baby_," he said in a sultry voice that went straight to my groin. We both leered at one another for a moment before I burst out laughing and he chuckled.

"You're insane...hell _I'm_ plain mental for dating you," I proclaimed. He reached across the secluded booth we were placed in and cupped my face. I felt my cheeks go a bit pink but I still had the cojones to initiate a rather heated kiss.

I felt myself spinning into arousal and our eyes met as I pulled away for air.

"Ready to go?" He asked quietly, as if unwanting to break the sparking tension growing between us.

"Home?" I had to ask. He sent me a leer but shook his head. I almost groaned, _almost_. I leaned in to kiss him again, I liked kissing Aizen...err Souske? Grrrr. "So...what do I call you? Huh? Can I call you Souske? Or am I gonna get in trouble for that?"

"When we are not at school you may call me Souske if you like, I actually enjoy my name leaving your lips," Aizen...Souske...whatever...told me. I just shrugged.

"It's still weird...to try and call you that," I told him.

"You've called me by my name before," he told me.

"Your whole name! When I was yelling at you," I reminded him quickly. He rolled his eyes. No joke.

"I'd like you to call me Souske when we are not on school grounds," he said in that damnable, silky voice.

"Yeah, sure," I murmured, blowing bubbles into my soda. "Souske." I liked the ring that had.

-x-

He actually had a plan for this date. After dinner, we went to a movie that was actually really cool! But scary. I am _convinced_ that he only chose that one because half the time I was squeezing his arm...NOT BECAUSE I WAS SCARED!

No way...

Either way...it was really...nice. I was almost afraid to admit the good time I had with him. And even though he was significantly older than me, he didn't really _look_ it. So, we didn't get any weird looks. Well no weirder than two gay men normally get. But Karakura was much more modern than most would think.

"Well here we are," he said as he walked me up to my bedroom door. Man, that's kinda cheesy...but...I'd found tonight that I liked the kinda cliché cheesy romantic things Souske apparently was inclined to do. He kissed me possessively against my door right after that thought left my head.

Ok, back to the normal guy I knew.

"I care for you Grimmjow, now you can either sleep here tonight or with me," He told me. I fidgeted apprehensively. I liked...no _loved _sex with Souske, but as emotional as I'd been lately...UGH! and as new as this whole 'dating' aspect of our 'relationship' was going I didn't know if sleeping with him while I was...was what?

I wasn't mad. I wasn't upset. I was fucking HAPPY! Why shouldn't I want to shag him? In the restaurant I wanted him to fuck me on the table! Well...without anyone else in the room but still!

"I kinda...I want this to end...on a good note," I whispered at the floor. He tipped my head up and kissed me chastely.

"I don't think us having sex would be a bad note, but I won't press the matter if you are ready to bid me good night," he told me seriously, he ran his hands all _over_ my body for a few moments, sensually making me want him sooooo badly. "Grimmjow, are you afraid of having sex with me while you are actually content? All the times we've had sex you've either been upset or almost delirious."

"I wasn't delirious that time we had sex after I got beaten up," I protested.

"No, but you were on an adrenalin high and we had just argued, we haven't had sex since then. True, I had a little fun with you but that wasn't sex and you were mad at me for most of that part too," Aizen told me. "If you want to end this night right now, I will respect that, and not hold it against you. We've only had actual sex twice. I don't mind waiting for you."

"I wasn't mad at you...baka...I was..." I stopped speaking. Now I felt uncomfortable.

"You were scared," he whispered in my ear. I hugged him. I didn't know why. I just did.

"Can we sleep together...just sleep?" I asked softly. He kissed my lips softly and pulled away before I could deepen it. I looked down, taking that as a no.

He just chuckled at my reaction and before I could get mad, thinking he was belittling my feelings, he swooped me up in his arms and started on the path to his room.

"Of course, my darling," he said with a hint of teasing. I just shook my head and kissed his throat softly, I pillowed my head on his shoulder.

I didn't _like_ him carrying me, but I liked feeling his arms around me.

I had a good time tonight, despite my fears of this all exploding around me. He was still here, he hadn't turned into a horrible jerk. He wasn't forcing anything onto me. He...he was mine now?

"You are mind Grimmjow, and I'm yours," Aizen told me gently as he laid me on his bed. I snorted a bit at the cheesy sound of it.

"That's cheesy," I claimed, I looked down before I looked him in the eyes, "You're...I'm...I am falling in love with you Aizen Souske." My breath was coming in sharp bursts as I admitted that completely. I'd already told him before, but now it felt...more real.

"Well that's good," he told me, placing a kiss on my forehead, "Because I am in love with you, Grimmjow Edorado Jeagerjaques Rinker-Liones."

-x- FIN -x-

**R&R please. Love, Ley**


End file.
